Kurō to kakashi
by Conejis Pot
Summary: Murasakibara Atsushi, Nº9 del equipo de baloncesto en Yosen, no conoce a la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil hasta ya pasado el partido contra Seirin. Lo que él nunca se imagina es que ese repentino encuentro acaba dejando entrar a la chica en su pequeño rango de amistades. [Advertencia: Protagonista fujoshi secreta, por lo que mucho yaoi a lo largo de la historia].
1. Chapter 1: Celebrar la derrota

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki** **.**

.

Chapter 1: Celebrar la derrota.

 _-Nos vemos luego, Murochin._

 _-¿Estás seguro, Atsushi?_

 _Hasta el pelinegro sabía lo que le estaba costando a su compañero retener las lágrimas._

 _-Sí… Adiós._

 _-Hasta luego._

 **1.1**

Ni el más cutre de todos los mangas shoujo se merecía esa escena. ¿Un chico de esa altura llorando en un banco del parque? Simplemente patético. Sí, ese era su adjetivo en aquel momento. Murasakibara Atsushi había perdido su primer partido y, literalmente, se sentía en un agujero negro... O, mejor dicho, ¿en el fondo más oscuro de una bolsa de patatas fritas? Bueno, da igual. No simplemente había sentido la derrota, ya que algo mucho peor recorría sus pensamientos… Después de tanto quejarse, tanto bostezar en las prácticas, tanto decir "este deporte es aburrido", había descubierto… La contradicción. Amaba el baloncesto. Era EL deporte; SU deporte. Sí, a pesar de todo… Lo amaba.

Y eso era malo. Porque por eso se veía patético. Por eso estaba llorando en un banco. Por eso todo el mundo que pasaba lo miraba. Por eso había perdido. Por eso nadie lo podía ayudar en ese momento. Por eso, y por ninguna razón más, Murasakibara Atsushi era un completo idiota.

-Vaya… ¿Estás bien?

Si no hubiera sentido una mano ajena en su hombro, ni hubiera levantado la vista hacia el frente. Pero la sintió. Y así, entre lágrimas, Atsushi pudo ver a una chica justo delante de él. Claro que en lo primero que ella se fijó fue en los ojos del gran gigante, y claro que él ni se percató de ese detalle… Hasta pasados unos segundos en silencio.

Murasakibara giró rápidamente la cara y, con el torso de la mano, se limpió toda el agua salada posible que tenía por los ojos. Lo único que oyó fue una pequeña risa de la chica, y eso hizo que la volviera a mirar; su mano seguía en el hombro de él.

-¿Quieres…? –cuando la vista del chico se aclaró, vio como ella le había plantado justo delante de los ojos una barra de chocolate, la cual cogió y se llevó a la boca sin decir palabra-. De nada… -esta soltó otra pequeña risa, al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado. Murasakibara la miró extrañado, ¿qué era lo que quería esa chica? Él estaba muy bien llorando en soledad-. ¿Has perdido un partido? –directa al grano.

Murasakibara casi sintió que se atragantaba con el dulce. Dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba sentada, y las inspeccionó bien. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Si llevaba el uniforme de su instituto! Y esa cara… Para no conocerla. No era más que la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil… Un momento, ¡La Presidenta del Colegio Estudiantil!

-¿Kaichou…? –sí, era alguien bastante importante-. Eh…

-Murasakibara-kun -ella sonrió-, ¿qué tal?

Estaba perdido o… ¿En un mundo paralelo? ¿Era la misma presidenta del consejo estudiantil que él conocía? Bueno, no es que él la _conociera_ pero, claro estaba, en el instituto ella era una persona muy popular.

Resumiendo el por qué de su desconcierto era, simplemente, la actitud. La presidenta parecía una chica amable, sonriente y divertida. Es decir, era una chica baja, delgada, de cabellera larga y castaña, y de ojos grandes avellanados. ¿Una chica… _mona_? Sí, quizás ese fuera su adjetivo. Pero, wow, su forma de ser no era ni parecido a su físico. Gruñona, mandona, enfadadiza, desobediente… Era una chica con muy, pero que muy, mal humor. Tenías que medir bien tus palabras cada vez que hablabas con ella si no querías una buena paliza. Iba contra natura simplemente porque alguien tan pequeña como ella pudiera pegar de la forma en que lo hacía. Pero así era. ¡Por favor! Si hasta el mismo Murasakibara, con 208 cm de estatura, un peso de 99 kg y su "pasotismo" hacia cualquier tipo de tema, le tenía cierto pavor.

-Kaichou… eh…

Y os preguntaréis, ¿cómo alguien como ella podía haber llegado a nada más y nada menos que Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil? Fácil: hacía MUY bien su trabajo. Podía ser todo lo gruñona que fuese pero, aparte de sacar unas excelentes notas, no se podría encontrar a una persona que ocupara mejor ese puesto que ella. Mantenía todo y a todos en orden.

Pero bueno, volviendo al tema principal de Murasakibara… ¿Por qué estaba desconcertado? ¡Era más que obvio! No solo la gruñona presidenta le había ofrecido un dulce, le había llamado por su apellido… Sino que, lo más sorprendente, ¡había sonreído! Y no, no como lo hacía cada vez que había una reunión de todos los cursos. Ni cuando tenía que amenazar a alguien… Había sonreído de manera _casi_ normal.

-¿Habéis perdido, no?

El gran gigante sintió un gran escalofrío bajar su espina dorsal, ¿le tocaría pagar a él la represalia? Aún así, al oír la palabra "perdido" pudo sentir el enfado en sus venas de nuevo. Podía tener miedo y estarse jugando la expulsión, pero su actitud no la iba a cambiar justo después de perder un partido. Murasakibara Atsushi odiaba perder y estaba enfadado. Enfadado de verdad.

-¡Sí! –gritó, elevando la voz de tal manera que hasta él mismo se sorprendió, aunque eso no le impidió el parar-. ¡Sí presidenta, hemos perdido! ¡Y es muy frustrante! Casi lo teníamos. ¡Casi sonó el final del partido con nuestro marcador más alto! Pero no fue así… -Murasakibara ni si quiera era consciente de sus actos, solo notaba sus puños apretarse cada vez más y sus lágrimas caer-. Fue un esfuerzo inútil, ¡y estoy cabreado! ¡Muy cabreado! Perder es…

-¿Frustrante?

Y entonces, casi como un gran disparo, se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Levantó la vista esperándose encontrar con el entrecejo de la presidenta fruncido y un aura de oscuridad a su alrededor. Pero no. No fue así. La gruñona y aterradora chica estaba _normal_. Incluso, si te fijabas bien, podías ver las comisuras de sus labios levemente elevadas. Quizás, _solo quizás_ , las palabras del grandullón la habían hecho pensar.

-Pensaba que no te gustaba el baloncesto.

El gesto de Murasakibara entonces fue entre una corta risa de burla y un chasquido de lengua. Un indescriptible gesto de ironía.

-¿Ah sí…? –el gigante miró al cielo, dejando que una leve brisa le moviera el cabello-. Supongo que yo… -suspiró agotado-. …Yo me equivoqué.

Lo siguiente que Atsushi notó fue un pequeño golpe en su cabeza. No doloroso, ni con odio, ni de forma enfadada… Un golpe _amistoso_. Al dirigir sus ojos hacia la causante pudo ver, casi en una milésima de segundo, como ella sonreía. Pero claro está, fue casi imperceptible ya que su cara seria apareció enseguida.

-¡Eres un idiota, Murasakibara-kun! –dijo, al tiempo que se levantaba de un salto-. ¡Deja de llorar como una niña y vete por ahí a celebrar tu derrota! –la presidenta no sonreía, hablaba de una manera tan seria que incluso parecía enfadada. Pero él sabía que no-. ¡No hagas que me avergüence de nuestro equipo de baloncesto!

Murasakibara no dijo nada y dejó que la chica se fuera corriendo. Entonces, mirando de nuevo el dulce de chocolate, el cual había parecido olvidar en todo ese tiempo, sonrió. De manera irónica, ya que era su única forma de hacerlo, pero lo hizo.

-¿Celebrar mi derrota? –se llevó la barrita a la boca-. Hé… -volvió a mirar por donde se había ido la chica, sabiendo que algo había cambiado esa tarde. Y no, no en respecto al deporte-. Supongo que tienes razón, _Claichin_.

.

 **¡Nos leemos,** ** _bye_** **!**


	2. Chapter 2: Himuro T: un chico popular

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

.

Chapter 2: Tatsuya Himuro; un chico popular.

El uniforme masculino del Instituto Yōsen se caracterizaba en: americana negra, camisa blanca, corbata roja y pantalones grises de cuadros. El de las chicas era igual excepto por el detalle de la falda. Pero, cabe mencionar, que ese conjunto era muy acertado para los chicos. Se podía decir a la perfección que les daba un toque "elegante" e "interesante". Y ese era una de las muchas razones por las cuales Tatsuya Himuro era de los chicos más populares en la escuela.

Mientras este caminaba por los pasillos leyendo un libro y junto a su _gigantesco_ mejor amigo, se podía notar como era el blanco de varias miradas. Tatsuya simplemente sonreía cada vez que una chica le daba los buenos días o solo le observaba detalladamente, para él no era una molestia. Pero, para el que disfrutaba de unas patatas fritas justo a su derecha, no parecía eso.

Murasakibara no estaba celoso. A él las chicas le importaba mucho menos que una pizca, pero el tener que aguantar siempre tantas vocecitas gritonas a su alrededor cada vez que se juntaba a su mejor amigo, acababa siendo una molestia. Aún así, lo único que podía hacer era seguir caminando con el ceño fruncido cada vez que oía un "buenos días, Himuro-kun". De vez en cuando miraba a su izquierda, ¿de verdad a él no le molestaba tanta _niña tonta_? No lo podía llegar a comprender.

-¿Podías sonreír por lo menos una vez? –aunque Tatsuya no levantó la cara de su libro, Murasakibara sabía que se lo preguntaba a él-. Tampoco son tan molestas… -el pelimorado chascó la lengua, a lo que el otro simplemente rió-. Son agradables.

-¿Hm…? -¿acaso su mejor amigo había perdido la cabeza? Esas chicas eran de todo menos agradables-. Murochin, no puedes decir eso enserio… -se llevó una nueva patata a la boca-. Son tan… Agobiantes.

La única respuesta que el otro atinó a dar fue una corta risa porque, en una milésima de segundo, llamando la atención de todos y, sobretodo, sufriendo un punzado dolor en su trasero, Himuro se vio en el suelo con un peso encima de él. Y, cuando ese _peso_ fue reconocido, la cosa se puso aún peor.

-Auch… -en cuanto pudo, se colocó la falda antes de que nadie viera su ropa interior-. Ah… Tatsu-kun, eres tú –el nombrado estaba más sorprendido por la forma en que lo había llamado la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil que por la situación en sí-. ¡Tienes que tener más cuidado de por donde andas!

-Sí, es verdad –entre los dos se ayudaron a levantarse-. Lo siento, Kaichou.

Aunque, obviamente había sido culpa de ella, nadie en su sano juicio se lo pondría en cara. Pero Murasakibara Atsushi no parecía estar en su sano juicio.

-Has sido _tú_ la que has venido corriendo, Claichin –se llevó otra patata a la boca, sin importancia-. Deberías pedir _tú_ disculpas, ¿verdad Murochin? –en ese momento, no solo su mejor amigo, sino que todos los que estaban cerca, llevaron su mirada al gigante como si acabara de matar a alguien-. ¿Qué?

El pelinegro ni si quiera se atrevía a mirar cómo tendría el gesto la presidenta, simplemente se acercó a su mejor amigo y le empezó a dar suaves golpecitos en el hombro al tiempo que soltaba una risa nerviosa. Murasakibara miraba la escena con desinterés porque, ciertamente después de lo que pasó el fin de semana en el parque, había perdido _cierto miedo_ a esa chica.

-Vamos, vamos Atsushi… -Himuro temblaba cual gelatina sin parar de golpear el hombro de su amigo-. No lo dices enserio, ¿verdad? –y el gigante iba a contestar con la pura verdad, pero fue interrumpido antes de que la situación se pusiera peor-. Pídele disculpas a la presidenta, anda.

-¿Eh…? ¿Ahora soy yo el que tiene que pedir perdón? –suspiró cansado-. No te comprendo, Murochin.

Entonces, justamente un lunes 13 de diciembre del 2014, a las 12:30 de la mañana, el Instituto Yōsen percibió quizás la octava maravilla del mundo. La presidenta estaba _riendo_. Y no, no era una pequeña risa irónica, ni maléfica… Era una gran carcajada. ¡Si hasta le salían lágrimas de los ojos! Y claro estaba, toda la gente que andaba cerca no podía creer lo que veía. Hasta en el mismísimo Murasakibara se vio cierto gesto de asombro.

-¿Me has llamado…? –la chica apenas podía articular palabra. Se agarraba la tripa con una mano mientras que, con la otra, intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas-. ¿Me has llamado Claichin…? ¿Enserio?

-Hm… ¿No te llamas Claire Granger? –el gigante seguía con su tono despreocupado, como si lo que estuviera pasando fuera lo más normal del mundo-. Por eso mismo, Claichin.

La presidenta seguía con sus carcajadas y, analizando la situación, Himuro estaba seguro que era el único que no la entendía.

-Me encanta, _Atsushi_ -kun –decía entre risas algo más relajadas-. ¡Me encanta ese apodo!

-¿Oh? –Murasakibara la miró desde arriba por el rabillo del ojo-. Pues supongo que te tendré que llamar así siempre.

-¡Clar…! –pero la risas pararon de golpe, por el simple hecho de que la presidenta miró el reloj colgado en mitad del pasillo. Y la cara que tenía cambió a ser completamente seria-. ¡Casi se me olvida, mierda! –volvió a girar su mirada hacia los dos amigos antes de salir corriendo-. ¡Vosotros dos, no me entretengáis más! –y, sin más, desapareció por lo largo del pasillo.

Como si no hubiera ocurrido nada especial, Mursakibara siguió caminando hacia su clase. Pero Himuro no pudo, se quedó un rato mirando como su amigo se alejaba y pensando en esa serie de sucesos ocurridos. Entonces, el gigante se dio la vuelta al notar la falta del otro a su lado.

-¿Murochin? –al notar la mirada del otro, Atsushi alzó las cejas-. ¿Qué pasa?

Y, evidentemente queriendo tapar sus pensamientos, Tatsuya sonrió y se colocó rápidamente a la izquierda de su amigo.

-Nada, Atsushi.

Pero él siguió con esa sonrisa que decía lo contrario. Claro que pasaba algo. Algo que solo esos dos podían saber. Porque, una de las manías de Murasakibara era esa; el añadir "chin" a los nombres. Pero no a cualquier nombre. Porque, para tener ese _importante honor_ , el grandullón tenía que tener hacia ti… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿ _Cariño_? ¿ _Aprecio_? Sí, quizás esos eran los adjetivos. Tal vez Himuro no estaba en los cierto pero, ¿no se había visto su amigo algo _feliz_ al pronunciar el simple nombre de "Clairechin"?

 **2.1**

-Hi-himuro-kun… -el pelinegro alzó la vista hacia la chica que temblaba justo delante de su pupitre. Con una sonrisa le dio a entender que se explicara-. La p-presidenta quiere verte… -hasta ella notó como Himuro sintió un gran escalofrío por todo su cuerpo-. Y mejor q-que no tardes…

Antes de contestar, el pelinegro miró a su derecha, justo donde se encontraba sentado su mejor amigo que parecía demasiado concentrado en sus gominolas como para haberse enterado de la petición de la chica. Pero entonces, una idea recorrió su mente y, volviendo a sonreír, se giró hacia ella.

-Muchas gracias, ahora iré.

La chica se despidió con un asentamiento de cabeza y volvió a reunirse con sus _chillonas_ amigas que la esperaban en la puerta, las cuales no tardaron en rodear a la sonrojada chica de "que suerte de que hayas ido tú", "Himuro-kun es muy guapo", "ojalá yo fuera la presidenta ahora"… Y miles y millones de tonterías de adolescentes más.

Aunque Tatsuya ni si quiera prestó atención a aquella escena, ya que se levantó y se posó justo en frente de su mejor amigo para llamar su atención. Este desvió la mirada de la ventana y, con un dulce en la boca, miró la _extraña_ sonrisa del otro.

-¿Qué ocurre, Murochin?

-¿Eh? ¿No te has enterado, Atsushi? –hasta el menos espabilado de todos se hubiera dado cuenta de la forma _sobreactuada_ en la que hablaba Himuro. Pero Murasakibara parecía mucho menos espabilado que el menor de todos, porque lo miraba completamente interrogante-. ¿No has oído lo que me ha dicho Sayuu-san?

-¿Ha estado aquí Sayuu-san…?

Himuro sabía que esa era su oportunidad.

-¡Sí! –dijo, apoyando las dos manos en el pupitre de su amigo-. ¡Y ha dicho que la presidenta quiere verte ahora!

-¿Claichin…? –Murasakibara lo miraba de manera inexpresiva. Incluso se podía percibir pereza en sus ojos, ¿qué querría ahora esa chica de él? –Supongo que… ¿Tendré que ir?

Una gota estilo anime cayó por la nuca de Tatsuya mientras seguía sonriendo forzadamente.

-¡Claro que sí! –entonces, rápidamente, ayudó a su amigo a levantarse del pupitre empujándolo por la espalda-. Recuerda que es la presidenta… ¡No hay que hacerla enfadar! -y siguió empujándolo hasta la salida de clase, mientras que el otro seguía con un dulce colgado de la boca-. Supongo que te mantendrá ocupado, ¡así que hoy no me importa irme solo a casa! ¡Sayonara!

El portazo que dio los dejó separados: Himuro en clase y Murasakibara en el pasillo. Y, mientras que el pelinegro suspiraba aliviado, el gigante empezó a caminar por el pasillo con aire desinteresado. Era cierto que tenía muchas dudas recorriendo su mente pero en ese momento le daba igual. Mirando el lado positivo, por lo menos así se podría librar de la última clase, ¿no?

.

 **¡Nos leemos,** ** _bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Simples preguntas de basket

**_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

.

Chapter 3: Simplemente preguntas de baloncesto.

Estaba empezando a cabrearse. ¿Era la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, no? Entonces… ¿¡Por qué no estaba en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil?!

Murasakibara Atshushi llevaba como _diez minutos_ buscando a la chica y podía asegurar que en cualquier momento gritaría. Sí, lo sé, diez minutos no eran nada, ni si quiera una pizca. Pero estando en la posición del gigante, él era una persona con poca… No, con MUY poca paciencia. Incluso, en mi opinión, creo que llevaba más tiempo de lo que hubiera esperado.

-¡Vamos Natsu! –Atsushi seguía caminando por los largos pasillos de su instituto cuando oyó a dos de sus compañeras cerca de él-. ¡Tengo que ir a la biblioteca ahora!

-¿Estás loca? –el pelimorado hubiera pasado de ellas, como siempre…-. ¡Ahora no podemos ir, está allí la presidenta! –pero no lo hizo.

 **3.1**

La biblioteca del Instituto Yōsen se caracterizaba por ser la sala más grande del edificio. Ni si quiera el gimnasio la podía superar. Quizás era por eso por lo que los alumnos allí eran llamados " _Los bibliotecarios"._ ¿Estúpido, no? Murasakibara pensó lo mismo.  
Es decir, ¿solo por tener ese enorme cuarto ocupado con dos estanterías por metro cuadrado repletas por miles de libros de todo tipo? Bueno, mirándolo de ese lado… A lo mejor sí que eran unos bibliotecarios.

Pero ahora no estaba para pensar en lo grande y silenciosa que era la biblioteca de su instituto. Porque con su increíble tamaño, lo grande lo veía pequeño. Y, con el ruidoso portazo que dio al entrar en la sala, rompió toda la tranquilidad del lugar.

A cualquier persona le hubiera costado encontrar a la diminuta presidenta entre tanto libro. Pero Murasakibara estaba decidido a hacerlo; y todos sabemos que lo que quiere lo consigue. Por lo que, con unas cuantas zancadas, localizó a la chica junto con otros dos alumnos sentados en una mesa, probablemente hablando de la celebración de Navidad que se acercaba. Y era obvio que eso al gigante le importaba menos que poco.

-¡Claichin!

Las caras de la secretaria y tesorero que acompañaban a la presidenta fueron un poema. Nadie en su sano juicio se hubiera atrevido a correr hacia la baja chica y colocar las manos en sus hombros; ¿pero Murasakibara no era nadie, cierto? Por lo que hizo eso e incluso más. Parecía que la iba a gritar: la miraba directamente a los ojos, de una manera seria y amenazante.

Mike, el tesorero, y Sakura, la secretaria, dirigieron un segundo la mirada hacia su _amiga_ esperando encontrarse con un aura que quemara de solo observarla. Pero no fue así, y eso les sorprendió mucho más. Ya que Claire Granger, la gruñona presidenta, miraba a Atsushi como quien mira llover; como si tuviera la mente completamente en blanco.

-Ag, Claichin… -fue un suspiro agitado, no un gran grito como era de esperar-. ¿Por qué estás tan bien escondida…? –Murasakibara torció la boca-. No me gusta estar andando por tanto tiempo…

La presidenta alzó una ceja.

-Y… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Claire hizo un cruce de miradas con él y los espectadores pudieron jurar que en su pequeña boca de malhumorada se vio una pequeña sonrisa-. He llamado a Tatsu-kun, no a ti Atsushi –y entonces, el gigante sintió una vena hincharse en su frente.

-¿¡EH…?! ¡No puede ser! –su tono era tan apagado como siempre, excepto por ese toque de enfado-. Murochin me dijo que… -suspiró sin querer seguir su explicación-. ¿Y qué hago yo ahora…?

-Bueno –Atsushi miró a Claire, quien seguía tan seria como siempre-, si quieres puedes ayudar tú. Al fin y al cabo, solo quería saber unas cuantas cosas del baloncesto.

A Murasakibara no le parecía gustar esa idea, pero tampoco le agradaba el tener que volver a clase y ajustar cuentas con Tatsuya, así que simplemente suspiró como siempre hacía. La presidenta entendió su gesto y sonrió con arrogancia y, cuando giró su cabeza hacia sus dos compañeros estos sacaron su dedo pulgar en forma de aprobación. Al fin y al cabo, solo era un asunto de baloncesto.

 **3.2**

El sol se había puesto mucho más pronto de lo que hubieran esperado. Las preguntas sobre "¿dónde preferís el próximo campamento de entrenamiento?" o "¿cómo se ve el capitán?" se habían hecho monótonas. Bueno, y tampoco es que el gigante ayudara contestando prácticamente con monosílabos. Y, aunque la presidenta era la que más había trabajado, era la que menos cansada se veía; todo el rato de un lado a otro, apuntando cosas en papeles aleatorios y buscando libros de diferentes tipos.

-Kaichou, nosotros ya nos vamos –dijo la secretaria, al tiempo que se ponía la mochila al hombro-. Arreglaré lo del Club de Manga en casa –la presidenta asintió sin mirarla, mientras que el tesorero no sabía si despedirse o no. Y Sakura lo notó-. Mike-kun se encargará de las cuentas para arreglar el patio, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí, lo haré!

La presidenta volvió a asentir sin mirarles; parecía demasiado concentrada apuntando lo que fuera en ese folio. Por lo que, con un movimiento de cabeza, los dos se despidieron, dejando al gigantón y a la pequeña chica solos en la biblioteca.

-¿Tú no te vas a casa?

Murasakibara tuvo que levantar la cabeza para asegurarse de que había sido ella quien le había hablado, aunque no ayudó mucho, ya que la cara de la presidenta estaba escondida entre libros. El chico, agotado, apoyó su codo en la mesa y su cara en la palma de la mano, y suspiró. La verdad es que debería irse pero, ¿qué más daba ya? Podría esperar a que ella terminara y salir juntos. De todos modos, no tenía nada que hacer en casa, ya todos se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares y sería Claire la encargada de cerrar el colegio. ¿Pasaba algo si se quedaba él?

-Iré a la máquina a coger algún aperitivo.

Ni si quiera esperó respuesta de la presidenta para salir de la biblioteca. Caminó directo a su objetivo y analizó por unos segundos, lo que su capacidad de concentración le permitió, el por qué de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que llevaba sin comer algo dulce. Ciertamente, no había pensado en comida en toda la tarde.

 **3.3**

El sonido de la bolsa poniéndose en frente de sus narices la desconcertó por completo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya la tenía agarrada con sus dos manos, entonces tuvo que mirar al que se sentaba justo a su lado, el cual solo giró su cabeza hacia la ventana desinteresado mientras se llevaba un puñado de patatas fritas a la boca.

-Vaya, así que en verdad eres considerado… -la presidenta abrió la bolsa y se comió una patata-. Me preguntaba por qué alguien como Himuro… -comió otra más, sin importar hablar con la boca llena-. …Era amigo de alguien como tú –y otra-. Algo especial tenías que tener.

Ella siguió escribiendo, entre bostezos y masticaciones de comida, en aquel papel que parecía tan importante. Murasakibara no la miró ni una sola vez, parecía demasiado concentrado en mirar la oscuridad de la noche a través de la ventana.

-Claichin… -la presidenta levantó la mirada, sin contestar-. ¿Siempre te quedas hasta tan tarde…? –Murasakibara suspiró, parecía cansado de solo hablar-. Ya sabes, haciendo… Lo que sea que estés haciendo.

Él no lo vio, pero la pequeña surcó ligeramente las comisuras de su boca.

-Soy la presidenta; es mi trabajo.

-… ¿No te esperan en casa?

-Vivo sola.

Estaba claro que ella no quería contar su vida privada a nadie, y seguramente mucho menos a él. Y, por alguna extraña razón, Murasakibara lo comprendió a la primera, sin necesidad de que Himuro estuviera allí para decirle algo como "Atsushi, ya vale".

 **3.4**

-Aquí nos separamos.

La noche estaba más que cerrada. Murasakibara no sabía que sus casas estaban tan cercas, lo único que él tenía que irse por la derecha y ella por la izquierda. Pero –volvió a pensar- la noche está muy cerrada. Así que, sin decir nada, el gigantón siguió por el camino contrario al que tenía que ir. La pequeña chica se quedó observándole en su sitio; claro que ella no iba a dejar las cosas así.

-¡Eh! –gritó, haciendo parar al grandullón-. Ya te he dicho que aquí nos separamos.

Ella tenía su orgullo.

Pero él también podía tener el suyo.

Murasakibara llevó su vista al cielo oscuro, sin dirigir en ningún momento su mirada hacia la presidenta.

-¿La noche está muy cerrada, eh…? –preguntó retóricamente, y ahora sí la miró-. Si nos quedamos más tiempo parados puede que venga alguien.

Si no fuera porque con el baloncesto había mejorado su capacidad de reflejos, la mochila de la presidenta hubiera dado de lleno en su cara. Aunque, para analizar bien la situación, el chico tuvo que mirar el objeto y luego a su dueña repetidas veces.

-¿Eh…? Claichin, ¿qué…?

-¡Eres un idiota!

Vale que las chicas no eran el fuerte de Murasakibara; le parecían tontas, chillonas e incomprensibles, pero sin lugar a duda, esa escena era mucho peor de entender. Es decir, pensándolo bien, había sido, lo que él creía, amable con esa chica en toda la tarde. Y ella, no solo le había lanzado su pesada mochila llena de libros a la cara, sino que también ¡le había insultado!

Frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Sé dónde está mi casa! –gritó la presidenta, al tiempo que iba a por su mochila-. ¡Y sé cuidarme sola, imbécil! –siguió caminando, al tiempo que cogía su mochila, sin ni si quiera mirlarle-. ¡No me trates como a una pequeña niña indefensa! ¡Hasta mañana!

Claire comenzó a correr y, aunque se había alejado rápidamente y posiblemente ya no le oiría, Murasakibara gritó:

-¡Está bien, Kaichou idiota! –aún con ese tono apagado y con un ligero toque infantil, se notaba muy cabreado-. ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras! ¡A mí me da igual! –la presidenta había desaparecido-. ¡Piérdete!

.

 **¡Nos leemos, _bye_!**


	4. Chapter 4: Universo en contra de Kagami

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

.

Chapter 4: El universo en contra de Kagami.

La presidenta tenía el permiso de todos los profesores para faltar a sus clases. No solo por el trabajo que empeñaba el Consejo Estudiantil, sino que además, sus notas estaban por encima de la media; no asistir algunas horas no era problema para ella… ¡Pero ese día llevaba sin aparecer por clase durante toda la mañana! Pero, aunque era notable su ausencia, Murasakibara no parecía haberle dado importancia; aunque él no le daba importancia a nada.

Sin embargo, Himuro sabía que algo no era coherente.

-Oye, Atsushi –llamó a su mejor amigo. Este simplemente dejó de mirar por la ventana; llevaba todo el día con una rabieta de niño pequeño-. ¿Te has fijado…? –Tatsuya llevó su mirada al pupitre de la chica-. La presidenta lleva sin presentarse por clase todo el día.

Fueron unas cortas milésimas de segundo, pero el pelinegro pudo ver a la perfección cómo los ojos de Murasakibara se dirigían hacia el asiento vacío. Pero, esas esperanzas de que el gigante soltara por fin todo lo que le recorría la mente, fueron esfumadas en cuanto el ceño fruncido volvió a aparecer y, apoyando su cara pesadamente en la palma de su mano, suspiró enfadado.

-La verdad es que me da igual.

Himuro también suspiró, pero su forma fue de cansancio. Conocía tan bien a su mejor amigo que pudo hacerse una irrelevante suposición, ¿quizás una pequeña discusión con la presidenta cuando ayer se reunieron? Aunque había algo que le negaba esa hipótesis: Murasakibara no duraba mucho cabreado, sobre todo si era un tema de la escuela, ya que a las pocas horas se olvidaba del asunto.

-Murochin, tengo hambre –dijo de repente, sin mirarle-. Creo que iré a por una bolsa de patatas fritas.

 **4.1**

- _Yo,_ Murasakibara-kun.

El gigante dejó de mirar la máquina de bolsas y comida basura para clavar sus ojos en el senpai que estaba a su derecha. Por su posición en cuclillas, tuvo que levantar la cabeza y entrecerrar los ojos para ver bien y que el sol no le entrara de lleno por las pupilas.

-Oh, Fuchin… Hola –volvió a mirar a la máquina.

Si fuera por el más joven, la conversación hubiera acabado ahí.

-¿Sabes? Okamura te vio ayer con la presidenta –el senpai esperaba una queja o una negación por parte del más alto, ¡no que se quedara como si no le hubiera escuchado!-. Hm… Salíais juntos de clase, según él… -el gigante ni si quiera apartaba la mirada de la bolsa que estaba por conseguir-. Y os ibais por el mismo camino… -una vena se hinchó en la frente de Fukui.

Cuando las patatas fritas llegaron a las manos de Murasakibara, simplemente se incorporó, dejando ver la gran cantidad de centímetros que le sacaba a su senpai. Soltó un inaudible "ahá" mientras se llenaba la boca de carbohidratos y empezó a caminar hacia su clase.

-¡ _Oe, oe,_ Murasakibara-kun! –Fukui se colocó justo en frente de él, intentando detenerlo-. ¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-Oh… A mi clase –contestó, señalando su camino.

-¡Oh vamos! –el rubio sonrió forzadamente-. ¿No le vas a contar a tu querido senpai que tienes entre manos con la pequeña presidenta? –Murasakibara surcó las cejas, realmente parecía que no comprendía la situación-. ¡Oh! No me digas que no ha venido al instituto hoy por tu culpa.

-¿Eh? –el gigante abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño-. ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver! ¡Si Claichin no quiere ser acompañada a casa es problema de Claichin! –y, tan rápido como pudo, desapareció de la vista de su vicecapitán.

-¿Ser acompañada a casa…?

Si no fuera porque Fukui era alguien "maduro de pensamientos", se hubiera imaginado la peor de las escenas.

 **4.2**

 _"_ _-Kagami-kun, ¿hoy podemos ir a cenar juntos?_

 _-¡Claro! ¿Te parece si preparo algo en mi casa?_

 _-Sí, perfecto."_

Menos mal que se lo había pedido a penas una hora antes, porque si no, Kagami hubiera jurado que todo se lo había soñado mientras dormía en la clase de japonés.

Quizás, la idea de cenar en su casa le había parecido algo _cutre_ , pero la leve sonrisa de Kuroko se vio del todo sincera. De todos modos, no podría darse algún capricho en un largo tiempo, porque ya había planeado el ahorrar para regalarle unas nuevas deportivas de baloncesto al chico fantasma, ¡aunque era obvio que eso no se lo podía decir a él!

La hora de matemáticas estaba a punto de finalizar, dando paso a la libertad del fin de semana y, sobre todo, a la esperada cena… Pero, interrumpiendo la vergonzosa imagen en su cabeza de lo que _podría_ pasar esa noche, el móvil de Kagami vibró señalando un nuevo mensaje, por octava vez en el día, lo ignoró por completo. Sin embargo, segundos después, recibió otro que fue vuelto a ignorar.

No, no y no. Nadie hoy le estropearía sus planes.

 **4.3**

La vena en la frente de Kagami se hinchaba a cada paso que daba hacia la salida del instituto. Kuroko, justo a su derecha, lo miraba con una ceja alzada sin entender el comportamiento de su compañero, hasta que oyó un pitido procedente del pantalón.

-Kagami-kun, te ha llegado un mensaje –dijo, señalando el lugar procedente del ruido. Con un chasquido de diente, el pelirrojo miró la pantalla del objeto y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo-. ¿No vas a contestar? –Kuroko miraba serio donde estaba el móvil.

-No –contestó, apretando la mandíbula-. No es alguien impor… -De repente, dejando de lado los mensajes, el aparato empezó a emitir una chirriante sintonía-. Oh, ¡mierd…! ¿Hola…?

- _¡TAIGA!_

El peliazul solo pudo oír aquel grito procedente del móvil antes de que su amigo lo tapara con las manos.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya, ya lo sé! –el humor de Kagami parecía haber empeorado-. ¡No puedo ir! ¿Sabes? ¡Yo también tengo una vida! –Kuroko solo podía mirar su ceño fruncido-. ¡Lo entiendo, lo entiendo! ¡Pero yo…!

- _¡TAIGA, COMO NO HAGAS LO QUE TE ORDENO, TE JURO QUE IRÉ A SEIRIN Y ENSEÑARÉ A TODO EL MUNDO ESAS FOTOS TUYAS! ¡Y SABES MUY BIEN QUE SOY CAPAZ!_

Los pitidos del final de llamada dieron lugar a que Kagami pudiera volver a guardar el móvil en su lugar. Ni si quiera se atrevió a soltar palabra, mantuvo la mirada perdida, sin expresión alguna. De verdad pensaba que el universo estaba en su contra, ¿justamente hoy tenía que ocurrirle _eso_?

-Oye, Kuroko…

-Lo entiendo –Kagami miró al de su derecha de manera incrédula, pero su sonrisa le hizo notar un cálido sentimiento en el pecho-. No pasa nada, Kagami-kun –enserio, en ese instante Kuroko parecía un ángel-. Dejemos la cena para otro día.

El pelirrojo dejó mostrar sus brillantes dientes en una alegre sonrisa, juraba por su vida que le compensaría, de la forma más cursi y romántica que se le ocurriera, ese favor a Kuroko. Ah, en verdad le fastidiaba demasiado el tener que arruinar sus planes, ¡hacía mucho que no comían solos! Incluso, posiblemente, el menor podría haberse quedado a dormir en su casa. ¡Maldita sea! Cuanto más se acercaba a su destino, más odiaba al demonio que le había hecho eso.

Por su parte, Kuroko observaba como su _amigo_ se iba alejando poco a poco. Lo comprendía, aunque no fuera muy espabilado en este tipo de cosas, sabía la importancia que tendría _ese_ asunto como para cancelar la cita. Porque, por mucho que lo negara si se lo dijera, pudo ver el destello en los ojos de Kagami cuando se lo pidió y él aceptó; ya que en los suyos hubo el mismo.

De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro, y dándose media vuelta, se topó de cara con sus compañeros de primer año en el club.

-Kuroko, ¿hoy no te vas con Kagami? –preguntó Kawahara, quien le había llamado.

-Ah, no –dijo con notoria nostalgia-. Tiene algo importante que hacer…

-Oh… ¡Entonces vente con nosotros! Furihata, Fukuda y yo vamos a ir al karaoke.

Era una petición que más bien se contestaba sola, ya que todos esperaban una negación por parte del chico fantasma, por eso su asombro en las caras de los de primero al escuchar un flojo "vale" procedente del otro fueron muy notorias. Bueno, estaba la excepción de Furihata, quien había estado demasiado concentrado en su móvil sin que Kuroko y los demás se dieran cuenta.

-¡Pues vámonos! ¿Vale, Furihata?

-¿Eh…? –el castaño guardó el aparato tecnológico rápidamente, ganándose caras extrañas por parte de sus compañeros-. Oh… No, yo… -Furihata se veían tan nervioso que ni si quiera les miraba a los ojos-. …Lo siento, no podré ir, yo… Tengo algo que hacer –los otros tres alzaron una ceja casi a la vez.

-¿Y a dónde…?

-¡Oh! ¡Ahí está! –la pregunta de Fukuda fue interrumpida-. Chicos, me voy… Nos vemos el lunes, ¿sí? –Furihata habló tan rápido al tiempo mientras empezaba a correr que apenas se le entendió-. ¡Adiós!

La sorpresa en la cara de los otros fue aún mayor cuando vieron cómo su nervioso amigo corría hasta la salida donde le esperaba, nada más ni nada menos, que una enorme limusina de lujo; la cual se llevó muchas miradas por parte de más alumnos en Seirin. Aunque el más extrañado fue Kuroko porque, aunque no recordaba de qué, ese brillante automóvil le resultaba _muy_ familiar.

-Sales muy tarde –dijo alguien desde dentro, sin poder ser reconocido-. Vamos, entra.

-L-lo siento… -Furihata se metió en el coche-. No volverá a ocurrir, Akas… -la puerta trasera se cerró, dejando la frase a medias.

- _Hmm…_

Kuroko, Kawahara y Fukuda tardaron unos segundos en volver a reaccionar.

-¿Vamos?

-…Sí.

 **4.4**

Kagami Taiga no era una persona caracterizada, digamos, por tener mucha paciencia, pero el llegar al departamento de la persona que minutos atrás le había llamado (o más bien gritado), y ver la puerta ligeramente entornada, sin cierre alguno, le sacó completamente de sus casillas.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar esto abierto?! –gritó, sin darse cuenta de lo que había en el suelo hasta que tropezó con ello-. ¿Eh…? ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

.

 **¡Nos leemos,** ** _bye_** **!**


	5. Chapter 5: La relación de esos dos

**_Disclaimer:_** **Los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

.

Chapter 5: La relación de esos dos.

-No tienes que comportarte como mi madre…

-¿Estás de coña, Claire? ¡Eres _tú_ la que me había llamado! Además, ¿qué hacías tirada en el suelo?

La presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil del Instituto Yosen o, en este caso, la enferma y casi moribunda Claire Granger, frunció el ceño y elevó el bol de sopa para que su amigo de la infancia le sirviera otro cazo.

-Fui a tirar la basura.

Kagami abrió la boca para decir algo, pero unos pitidos procedentes del termómetro que estaba en la boca de la chica le hicieron detener su represalia… O no.

-¿¡Con 39.5 de fiebre?! ¿¡Estás loca?!

Sí, era cierto que Kagami y Claire eran amigos de la infancia (quizás, más como hermanos que como amigos). Sí, también era cierto que él era el único capaz de gritarle, echarle broncas e incluso insultar a esa pequeña demonio. Pero había ciertos límites que muchas veces, y sin darse cuenta, sobrepasaba.

-¡Es lo que tiene vivir sola! –gritó esta vez Claire-. ¡Aunque esté enferma, tengo que seguir haciendo mis deberes! –en ese momento, Kagami comprendió el error en sus palabras-. ¡No puedo permitirme un descanso! ¡¿Por qué te crees que tengo fiebre?! ¡Si no viviera sola, podría repartirme el trabajo, pero lo estoy y es lo que me toca! ¡ _BAKAGAMI_!

Claire había decidido dejar la comida en la mesilla y meterse completamente bajo las sábanas antes de seguir gritando, porque le dolía demasiado la cabeza para estar de malhumor.

-Hoy me quedaré en tu casa –la chica tuvo que asomar su cabeza para asegurar de que había sido Kagami el perteneciente de esa voz-. Así no tendrás que preocuparte por tus deberes, ¿vale?

Cuando el pelirrojo la miró sonriendo, tuvo que volver a esconderse bajo las sábanas para que este no viera el estúpido sonrojo que le había provocado. Nunca lo reconocería en voz alta pero Kagami Taiga era el único que la conocía verdaderamente; sus problemas, sus gustos, su vida… Y nunca le había dejado de lado, siempre había estado _ahí._ Por lo que, muy en el fondo, no solo le hacía sentir feliz, sino que, aún odiando pensarlo, le tenía cariño.

 **5.1**

El plan de Himuro, aunque costándole, estaba saliendo tal y como quería. No solo había hecho el esfuerzo de presentarse voluntario como encargado de clase (lo que conllevaba limpiar el aula al final del día), sino que, con mucho esfuerzo, había logrado convencer a su mejor amigo de quedarse con él. Y todo esto para que el tutor le diera los deberes de la presidenta y así poder llevárselos él, junto a Murasakibara, a su casa. También estaba el tema de preguntar su dirección a compañeras de clase, llevándose contestaciones como "¿no prefieres que lo haga otro?" o "puedo hacerlo yo misma", y negándose rotundamente dando, casi de seguro, malentendidos por parte de las chicas. Aunque dio gracias porque sus casas estaban bien cerca, dato que se le había olvidado mencionar a Murasakibara.

Sí, había sido complicado, pero lo había conseguido. Sin embargo, cuando llamó al timbre del departamento y vio quien era el que le habría, no solo sintió como su plan se derrumbaba por completo, sino que además una serie de ideas y malos pensamientos surcaron por su cabeza.

-¿Tatsuya…?

-Oh… Kagachin está en casa de Claichin.

- _Yo,_ Murasakibara.

Pasados unos segundos, Himuro pudo centrarse en la situación.

-Taiga, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hm… -el pelirrojo se rascó la nuca-. Estaba cuidando a _mi amiga_ que está enferma y… Un momento –dándose cuenta tarde, como siempre, los miró extrañado-. ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis?

-Venimos a traerle los apuntes a la presidenta –contestó Himuro segundos después, con el ceño levemente fruncido-. ¿Pero tú conoces a…?

- _¡Taigaaaa…!_ –la voz de Claire se oyó desde dentro-. _Taiga, ¿quién es…?_

Kagami dudó unos segundos antes de dejar pasar a su amigo de la infancia y al gigante. Caminando él delante, los dirigió hacia el salón, dejando ver que la casa era mucho más grande y lujosa de lo esperada. Entonces, diciendo un flojo "esperad aquí", abrió una puerta conectada a esa sala mostrando el cuarto de la chica.

-O sea… ¿Que la presidenta de Yosen, eh? –Claire lo miró con cara soñolienta sin haber oído bien la pregunta-. Un año entero en el mismo instituto y curso que uno de la Generación de los Milagros… -aun con una leve sonrisa en la cara, Kagami lucía algo terrorífico-. El instituto contra el que jugué la semana pasada, y tú… -ahora sí que su aura se había vuelto oscura-. _Tú…_ Pequeño diablo… ¿¡No eres capaz de decírmelo?!

-Tampoco es _tan_ importante… -dijo ella, volviéndose a tumbar-. Y, ¿cómo es que lo sabes?

-Tatsuya y Murasakibara están en el salón.

-¿¡Eh?!

-¿Los conoces, no? –Kagami seguía con tono mosqueado-. Al parecer van a tu misma clase, y te traen los apuntes.

-¿¡Eres idiota, Taiga?! –gritó Claire, casi saltando de la cama. Rápidamente fue a la puerta y la cerró de un portazo, dejando a Kagami extrañado-. Ag… ¡Juro que te golpearé…! –él la seguía con la mirada, sin entender por qué rebuscaba en sus cajones sin parar-. ¡No me mires así! ¿¡Acaso no ves que estoy en pijama?! ¡Ayúdame a buscar mi albornoz!

 **5.2**

La conversación entre esos dos dio a entender a Himuro y Murasakibara que tenían una gran confianza. Por parte del gigante no se sabía, pero Tatsuya sintió un leve cabreo al oír ese portazo, ¿qué clase de relación tenían esos dos? ¿Acaso su plan no había servido para nada? Además, ¿no era que su _hermano_ tenía una especie de relación con Kuroko? ¿O solo lo había imaginado y eso de verlos tan juntos en el partido era su forma de demostrar amistad?

- _Ne_ Murochin –dio gracias a Murasakibara por sacarlo de sus pensamientos-. ¿Tú crees que Claichin y Kagachin son _novios_?

No sabía por qué, pero esa pregunta le hizo sentirse algo mejor. Quizás eso le demostraba que no era él el único _molesto_ por la relación de esos dos, aunque también estaba el punto de que a Murasakibara parecía darle realmente igual lo que tuvieran Kagami y la presidenta, ¿o acaso _ese_ extraño tono en la pregunta era un rasgo del fastidio?

-No creo, Atsushi –contestó sonriendo-. Parecen más bien _buenos amigos_ , ¿no crees? –Himuro miró a su amigo, quien tenía la mirada clavada en la puerta cerrada.

-Si Claichin tiene de novio a Kagachin… Creo que me _molestaría_ –Himuro abrió mucho los ojos ante esa confesión tan repentina-. A ti también, ¿verdad Murochin? –el pelinegro iba a contestar, pero Murasakibara siguió hablando-: Que Kagachin salga con la chica que te gusta, te tiene que molestar, Murochin.

-¿Eh…?

Si la puerta no se hubiera abierto de golpe, Himuro hubiera dando un gran grito de negación, pero Kagami y Claire interrumpieron en el peor momento.

-Hm… _Domo,_ Tatsu-kun y Atsushi-kun.

Y estos, como era de esperar, abrieron los ojos de manera algo sorprendente. Analicemos la razón: la malhumorada, regañona y mandona presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, tenía una cara soñolienta con leves ojeras (pequeño toque adorable) y, por no hablar, de su _pomponoso_ albornoz rosado que le daba un toque femenino jamás imaginado. Entonces, cuando Claire vio sus caras, agradeció el haberse hecho una coleta y que no la hubiera visto con los pelos de recién levantada.

-Kaichou… -Himuro sintió las palabras atascarse en su garganta-. Nosotros… Eh…

-Claichin se ve como una niña pequeña.

-¿¡Eh?! ¡No digas tonterías, Atsushi! –Claire se cruzó de brazos; aún enferma, tenía que actuar como siempre era-. A ver, ¿dónde están los apuntes que dice Taiga? Cuanto antes me los deis, antes podré copiarlos y entregároslos mañana.

Tatsuya rápidamente buscó en su cartera negra y sacó unos cuantos folios junto a su cuaderno de clase. Al llegar hasta la presidenta la notó más baja de lo normal, ¿no era que los refriados te hacían crecer? Esa estúpida pregunta le hizo quedarse parado sin llegar a entregarle los deberes, por lo que Claire tuvo que quitárselos de las manos haciéndole despertar.

La presidenta alzó las cejas al ver las hojas, ¿por qué cuando faltaba ella parecía que los profesores mandaban menos tarea? Pero eso no importó porque, cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza para agradecerlo, sintió la extraña tensión del ambiente; Taiga y Tatsuya mirándose como perros a punto de atacar.

-Hm… ¿Ocurre algo? –la pregunta de Claire hizo que los dos relajaran sus gestos-. ¿Acaso vosotros…?

-Bueno –interrumpió Himuro-, nosotros nos vamos. Venga Atsushi.

- _Oke_ –Murasakibara caminó detrás de su amigo, que se dirigía ya a la salida. Pero cuando estuvo justo al lado de Claire, y sin que Himuro se diera cuenta, se agachó a su altura-. Claichin no deber estar tan cercana a Kagachin cuando Murochin está delante –no solo las palabras sorprendieron a la presidenta, también la cercanía de sus caras-. Es _incómodo._

La pequeña chica abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no pudo articular palabra ni cuando oyó la puerta de su departamento cerrándose, dejándola a ella y Kagami solos de nuevo.

-Eh… ¿Claire? –este puso su mano en el hombro de la chica-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te ha dicho Murasa…?

-Taiga –le interrumpió-. Dime, ¿qué ocurre entre Tatsuya y tú?

 **5.3**

-Oye, Atsushi…

Murasakibara se llevó otra de esas gominolas pegajosas a la boca antes de mirar a su mejor amigo. El haber comprado tan gran cantidad de dulce comida los había obligado a sentarse en un banco del parque. Por alguna extraña razón, el pelinegro no había dicho palabra en todo el camino, ni si quiera se había quejado cuando el gigante entraba sin avisar a la tienda de 24 horas, por lo que esa corta llamada sorprendió al de su derecha.

-¿A qué te referías antes con lo de "que Kagami salga con la chica que te gusta, te tiene que molestar"? –la respuesta era obvia pero Himuro realmente estaba desconcertado.

-¿Ah…? –y era obvio que hizo extrañar a Murasakibara-. ¿No lo entendiste…? Puede que no comprenda mucho eso de que _te guste_ una chica, Murochin, pero al hacer tantas cosas para poder ir a casa de la presidenta… -el gigante se volvió a llenar la boca de comida, sin importar el hablar con esta llena-. Como ofrecerte voluntario en clase y luego llevarle los deberes… Hm… Supongo que te molestó ver luego a Kagachin con Claichin… -Murasakibara se rascó la mejilla; en verdad le estaba costando explicarse-. Algo así como… Ver tu plan estropeado.

Himuro abrió los ojos de sobremanera. Sí, su plan había sido _chafado_ … ¡Pero no de la forma en que su amigo pensaba! Más bien, resultaba ser todo lo contrario, aunque no le dio tiempo a reclamar.

-¡Pero Atsushi…!

-En cierta manera -fue interrumpido-, creo que por eso acepté acompañarte…Estar solo con la chica que te gusta tiene que ser incómodo, o eso dicen los mangas shojos –de verdad que Tatsuya no podía mirar al de su derecha de forma más sorprendida-. _Ne_ Murochin, creo que a Claichin también le agradas.

-Oh Atsushi, no…

.

 **¡Nos leemos,** ** _bye_** **!**


	6. Chapter 6: Midorimaho

**_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 ** _N/A:_ ¡Gracias a _Miss Truth_ por sus reviews, son un gran ánimo!**

 **.**

Chapter 6: _Midorimaho._

Había pasado la noche mucho mejor que la anterior. No solo la fiebre se esfumó por completo, sino que Kagami se mantuvo despierto hasta tarde, lo que la permitió pedir cualquier tipo de comida sin reproche alguno. Era cierto: cuando enfermaba, su apetito no podía ser saciado, y agradecía a los dioses que su amigo se encontrara allí.

Al dirigirse al salón, pensando que el pelirrojo le estaría preparando ya el desayuno, pudo asombrarse ante aquella, en cierta manera, tierna escena: su amigo de la infancia tumbado, como podía, sobre el sofá, durmiendo plácidamente. Hasta la pequeña gota de baba que se deslizaba de sus labios a la barbilla le hacía lucir como niño pequeño.

-Taiga… -Claire suspiró sonriendo; era normal que estuviera cansado. Entonces, echándole una manta por encima, se dirigió a la cocina (que era más bien una barra separando al salón de esta) y se colocó el delantal-. ¡Muy bien! Taiga, hoy seré yo la que cocine para ti –y se hubiera puesto a ello, si el móvil de Kagami no hubiera recibido tantos mensaje seguidos.

Claire no era una persona interesada en la vida personal de lo demás; le gustaba conocer lo justo y necesario en su círculo de amistades. No porque no le importara o le diera completamente igual, sino porque así evitaba que preguntaran sobre ella. Eso sí que sería un problema porque, aparte de Kagami, nadie más sabía sobre su vida personal, y pretendía que las cosas siguieran así.

Pero en este caso era algo diferente.

A cada vibración del móvil, señalando un nuevo mensaje, las ganas en su interior de mirar quién insistía tanto en contactar con su amigo iban aumentando más y más. Hasta que, de forma inexplicable, el aparato tecnológico acabó entre sus manos. Intentó por todos los medios no mirar la pantalla parpadeante, sin embargo no pudo controlar sus ojos, y acabó leyendo un único nombre.

 _"_ _Kuroko: Buenos días, Kagami-kun."_

 _"_ _Kuroko: ¿Cómo te encuentras?"_

 _"_ _Kuroko: ¿Qué tal está tu amiga?"_

Claire se sorprendió al ver esa pregunta, ¿Taiga le había dicho a ese chico que se encontraba con ella? ¿Cuándo? No recordaba haberlo visto coger el móvil en ningún momento que estuvieron juntos.

 _"_ _Kuroko: Es una pena que tuviéramos que cancelar nuestra cita."_

¿Cita…?

 _"_ _Kuroko: Pero sé que esa chica es una gran amiga de Kagami-kun, así que lo comprendo."_

 _"_ _Kuroko: ¿Nos podemos ver hoy?"_

Leyó una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez los mensajes de ese tal Kuroko. Y los leyó otra vez por si estaba equivocada, hasta que tuvo que confirmar su hipótesis; ¿¡ese chico era la pareja de su amigo?! Es decir, ¿¡Taiga estaba saliendo con el tal Kuroko?! Era cierto que ella sabía sobre su _homosexualidad_ , bueno, no lo podía asegurar al 100%, pero las chicas, en cierta manera, tienen un sexto sentido para verlo, y sobre todo si era con su amigo de la infancia. Aunque el afirmarlo de tal forma no era como había esperado.

Obviamente miró la foto que estaba asignada a ese contacto, suponiendo que era Kuroko, y sonrió de una manera casi atontada, porque aunque no pareciera un chico que llamara mucho la atención a simple vista, le resultó la pareja perfecta para su amigo. Sin poder controlarse, su mente de _fujoshi_ (que intentaba ocultar a toda costa) salió a la luz, haciéndola imaginar cualquier tipo de situaciones embarazosas que la hizo sonrojarse y cambiar su sonrisa a una pervertida.

Y entonces comprendió la situación: por su culpa, Taiga no había podido salir con ese chico. Por lo que su cerebro realizó un rápido plan para compensar lo que el pelirrojo había hecho por ella.

 **6.1**

El desayuno, si podía tener ese nombre, que le había preparado ese pequeño diablo todavía tenía ganas de salir de su estómago. Claire podía tener muchas virtudes, pero el cocinar no era una de ellas, y Kagami, por obligación más que educación, tuvo que sufrir más de una vez sus _bentos._ Como había ocurrido esa misma mañana.

Él se despertó tranquilamente, sin percatarse de que, del puro cansancio, se había quedado dormido en el sofá. No le apetecía preparar para su amiga y él mismo el desayuno, pero, al ver la extraña sustancia que se encontraba en la mesa, lo hubiera hecho sin queja alguna. Al mirar a Claire, parecía completamente orgullosa de su _obra maestra_ , pero Kagami dudó que algo que no dejaba de moverse fuera comestible. Aún así tuvo que acabárselo todo.

Daba gracias porque en la calle corría algo de aire que le refrescaba un poco la cara, haciendo que las ganas de vomitar fueran menguando.

Extrañamente Claire había insistido demasiado en ir a la cancha de baloncesto esa mañana. No paró de repetir que le enseñara cómo había ganado a los bloqueos de Murasakibara y al espejismo de Tatsuya. El tomar aire libre y, además, jugar un rato al baloncesto, le vendrían más que bien, así que no pudo negarse. Es más, aceptó encantado.

-...Entonces Kiyoshi-senpai hizo algo espectacular… Algo como _wash_ y _swash_ –Kagami movía mucho las manos mientras explicaba el partido intentando imitar los tiros que nombraba, lo que hacía reír a Claire-. Y Murasakibara se veía muy cabreado, ¡fue grandioso verlo! –empezó a reír orgulloso-. Kiyoshi-senpai es genial.

-¡Wow, es impre…! _Kya_ –el andar al revés para hablar cara a cara con Taiga había sido una mala idea, Claire lo pudo asegurar cuando notó como su espalda chocaba contra alguien y la hacía caer. Por suerte, una mano la agarró con fuerza del brazo justo a tiempo-. ¿Eh…? –al darse cuenta de la vergonzosa forma en que ese chico la sujetaba, o más bien, abrazaba, tuvo que despegarse rápidamente-. Hm… L-lo siento, fue mi culpa.

-¡ _No problemo_! –el chico soltó una corta risa, hasta que su cara cambio de golpe al clavar sus ojos en el otro-. ¿Oh? ¡Eh, Kagami!

-¿Takao?

-¡Sin-chan! –el nombrado Takao giró la cabeza hacia otro chico que se había entretenido atándose las deportivas, quien miró hacia arriba en cuanto oyó su nombre-. ¡Mira, mira! ¡Es Kagami!

Cuando el llamado se puso de pie, Claire tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para ponerse más cerca de su amigo. No, no era el pelo verde lo que le había sorprendido, sino su extraña _aura_ ; parecía querer atacar a Kagami en cualquier momento. Y cuanto más se acercaba hacia ellos, más lo confirmaba la pequeña presidenta.

- _Yo,_ Midorima.

-Hola Kagami.

Wow, ¿era ella o la tensión en el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo? Primero miró a Taiga y alzó una ceja, ¿qué tenía su amigo con algunos chicos? Parecía que todos lo odiaban; primero Tatsuya, y ahora ese tal Midorima…

-Sin-chan y Kagami no se llevan muy bien –cuando miró a su derecha confirmó que fue el tal Takao quien había dicho eso casi susurrando en su oído-. Nuestro instituto jugó contra el suyo hace unos días… Y a Sin-chan no le sentó bien perder. Aunque es normal, que a un miembro de la Generación de los Milagros como es él le ganaran de tal forma… _Ché ché_ –Claire lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Taiga ganó a otro de ellos? –Takao asintió-. Wow, así que no solo a Murasakibara…

-¿Eh? ¿Conoces a Murasakibara?

- _Ajá,_ vamos a la misma clase.

El pelinegro parecía una persona alegre, pero al oír esas palabras sacó una gran sonrisa que realmente parecía de felicidad, y decidió expresarlo a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Has oído, Sin-chan? –Midorima rompió la batalla de miradas contra Kagami por culpa de ese grito-. ¡La novia de Kagami va al mismo instituto que tu amigo de Teiko, Murasakibara _-kun_!

-¿Mi novia…?

-¡No somos novios! –el sonrojo en la cara de Claire decía lo contrario, pero más que de vergüenza, era de rabia, ¿¡por qué un chico y una chica que se llevan bien tienen que ser novios?! -. ¡Somos amigos de la infancia, nada más!

-Oh, encantado –Claire miró al de pelo verde para asegurar que se dirigía a ella-. Soy Midorima Shintarou, del instituto Shutoku.

-Y-yo soy Claire Granger, del instituto Yosen.

-Hm… Lo siento, ¿tiene que ser una verdadera _molestia_ estar en la misma clase de Murasakibara, verdad? –Midorima habló tan serio que Claire no pudo suponer que estaba bromeando-. Lo digo por experiencia. Ese gigantón no para de comer y comer, es… Irritante.

Esperaos un momento… ¿Ese _gafotas_ acababa de insultar a Murasakibara Atsushi? ¿Al mismo Murasakibara Atsushi de su clase? Es decir, ¡¿ese personaje que estaba justo en frente de ella había menospreciado a uno de sus compañeros de instituto?! No solo como presidenta sintió un gran cabreo, sino que, por suerte o desgracia, ese gigantón, como él había dicho, estaba dentro de su círculo de amistades. Y nadie podía meterse con sus amigos.

-Shin-chan…

-¡No vuelvas a hablar así de Atsushi! –en ese instante, Claire recordó el _miedo_ que le tenía apenas un minuto, pero poco le importaba ahora-. ¡Puede que sea un glotón, un pasota y un cabezahueca, pero no te atrevas a insultarlo! Quizás tú lo conoces de antes, ¡sin embargo ahora está en mi clase y no en la tuya! ¡Por lo que solo _yo_ puedo juzgarle! –Midorima tuvo que abrir los ojos ante tales frases-. ¡Solo _yo_ hablo mal del idiota de Atsushi! ¿Vale, _Midorimaho_?

-¿M-Midorimaho…? –Kagami se tapó la boca para no soltar una carcajada, pero entonces su mano fue agarrada por la de la presidenta-. ¿Eh…? ¿Claire, a dónde…?

-¡Vámonos! ¡No quiero tener a alguien así frente a mis narices!

Y así, siendo tirado por la pequeña demonio, Kagami desapareció junto a su amiga por una de las calles perpendiculares. Dejando a Midorima completamente plantado en el sitio.

-Hm… Clai-chan me cae bien –dijo Takao, esperando una represalia por parte del otro, la cual no llegó-. Supongo que a ti no, ¿verdad Sin-chan? Aunque… Me gusta su forma de ser, en cierta manera –el pelinegro sonrió abiertamente.

-Te equivocas, Takao –el nombrado miró a Midorima sorprendido-. Su determinación es buena. Se podría decir que… A mí tampoco me desagrada.

Takao reprimió una risa; su amigo era la cosa más _tsundere_ que conocía, pero eso era algo que realmente le gustaban de él. Entonces, dejando la risa de lado, puso morritos en forma de puchero y lo abrazó de forma desprevenida.

-Pero no te enamores de ellas, eh… Sin-chan es solo mío.

-¿¡EH?! ¿¡Qué tonterías dices, Takao?! –intentó librarse del agarre, pero fue imposible-. ¡Ah, suéltame idiota!

 **6.2**

A los dos, aunque especialmente a Kagami, les encantaba ese tipo de escenas: las canchas llenas de jóvenes jugando al baloncesto callejero. Les recordaba tanto a su infancia en Estados Unidos que no podían evitar sonreír cada vez que veían una. Pero en estos casos era el chico quien expresaba mejor su felicidad porque, en cuanto pisó el suelo cementado, corrió hacia una de las canastas con el balón que Claire había cogido y lo encestó sin problema alguno.

Claire lo miró mientras suspiraba; para ella sería siempre imposible hacer ese tipo de cosas, no solo por su corta estatura, sino porque tenía una _terrible_ puntería. Aunque tampoco pudo evitar correr junto a su amigo y quitarle el balón en un descuido, ya que ese era una de las ventajas de su estatura; su pequeña habilidad en el deporte. Pero Kagami no fue menos y, acorralándola dejando de lado las normas habituales del baloncesto, la cogió entre sus brazos para ponerla frente a la canasta y que encestara con toda la facilidad del mundo. Entre tonterías y risas, los dos comenzaron un partido uno contra uno, saltándose prácticamente todas las reglas del juego.

El balón chocó contra el aro dando vía libre a Claire para atraparlo pero, justo cuando este iba a aterrizar en sus manos, otras que obviamente no eran de ella, lo detuvieron unos metros más arriba.

-¿Estabas jugando sin mí? Vaya… Me defraudaste, _Bakagami._

- _Ahomine._

Aunque no entendía lo que pasaba, Claire no pudo evitar reírse ante tales apodos entre esos dos, sin embargo, al notar la morena mano sobre su cabeza paró el gesto de golpe y miró directamente los ojos azulados de ese chico que, ahora que se fijaba, le recordaba bastante a Kagami.

-Mira, mira… -Aomine empezó a acariciar la cabellera de la pequeña presidenta-. Si a tu noviecita le gusta que te insulte… Que _monada_ –soltó una sonora carcajada sin dejarla de despeinarla, hasta que se llevó un manotazo-. Oh, la _renacuajo_ tiene agallas.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que ese idiota es mi novio…? –dijo, sobre todo para ella misma.

El moreno empezó a carcajearse mientras se dirigía a Kagami, a quien le pasó el brazo por sus hombros.

-Menos mal… Ya pensé que me estabas _engañando_ –el gesto de Claire cambió ante tales palabras-. Pero veo que eres fiel a tu dueño, Bakagami.

-¡No digas tonterías, Ahomine! –Kagami tenía un ligero sonrojo-. ¡Y suéltame!

Los dos grandullones empezaron una pequeña disputa mientras ella los observaba con los ojos completamente abiertos. Espera, espera, espera… ¿Acaso ese era el novio de su amigo? ¿Lo de Kuroko había sido una completa equivocación? Y, lo más importante, ¿había metido la pata hasta el fondo? Ahora que los miraba bien; Taiga y ese tal Aomine hacían una pareja más que perfecta, aunque no le cayera muy bien el sujeto. Pero, para una chica como ella, ver esa situación en la que su amigo estaba tan sonrojado frente a tal chico la hacían pensar que quizás Kagami se veía mucho mejor como el pasivo en una relación, o mejor dicho, de _uke._ Oh no, su imaginación ya estaba comenzando a hacerla ver imágenes fuera de lugar…

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sujetándose la nariz para que esta no diera un completo espectáculo de hemorragia nasal. Pero, al tercer movimiento de su pie, notó pisar algo que la hizo tropezar chocando contra el duro cemento. Primero sintió un fuerte dolor en el trasero y después una cosa húmeda y áspera pasearse por toda su cara.

Un momento…

-¡AAAAAHH! –Claire se sintió completamente idiota después de gritar; era un simple perro… Bueno, en realidad no-. ¡Oh, es demasiado _kawaii_! –sin poder evitarlo, lo cogió entre sus manos, acariciándolo-. ¿He chocado contra ti? ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Una cosa tan mona se merece una recompensa! –no preguntéis de dónde la sacó, pero Claire le entregó una galleta de chocolate al canino-. ¿Te gusta, eh? Ay, ¿quién es la cosa más mona del mundo? ¡Tú y solo tú!

-Parece que le agradas a _Nigou_.

Cuando giró su cabeza hacia la derecha sintió un gran escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo creyendo que estaba viendo la viva imagen de un fantasma; hasta que recordó quién era ese chico.

-¡Oh, tú debes de ser Kuroko-kun! –dijo, al tiempo que se ponía de pie con el perro en los brazos-. Encantada, yo soy Claire Granger, la amiga de Taiga –le entregó el animal, quien empezó a chuparle la cara-. ¡Y tu perro me encanta! _Y sois iguales…_

-Encantado, Granger-san –Kuroko hizo una reverencia, una de las cosas que Claire más odiaba en los modales de los japoneses-. Nigou te da las gracias por la galleta –dijo, poniéndole al animal en frente.

-¡No hace falta que seas tan formal, Kuroko-kun! Puedes llamarme Claire.

-Oh, entonces llámame Tetsuya tú también.

-Claro… -entonces, Claire recordó la escena entre Aomine y Kagami que estaba sucediendo a unos metros de ellos-. Hm… ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Tetsuya? –tenía que distraerle, seguramente no le gustaría ver la relación de esos dos.

-Había quedado con Kag… Oh, si está ahí –intento fallido; los vio-. ¡Kagami-kun! Y también está Aomine-kun.

-¡Kuroko! –en cuanto el pelirrojo oyó la voz del otro, se despegó por completo del moreno y corrió junto al que le llamaba-. ¿Qué haces aquí Kuroko? ¡Qué coincidencia!

-¿Eh? Había quedado con Kagami-kun, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-¿Conmigo…?

-Kagami-kun olvidó hasta nuestra cita…

-¡N-no es eso Kuroko! Pero no me doy cuenta de cuándo la hemos planeado… -Kagami se rascó la mejilla-. Si no he tocado el móvil porque no vi mensajes nuevos…

-Hablamos esta misma mañana.

-¿Esta mañana? Pero si… Un momento, ¿Claire?

Algo en la cabeza de la chica hizo un pequeño e inaudible _click._ Lo único que pudo pensar para hacer fue llevar la mirada a su muñeca sin reloj alguno.

-¡Pero mirad que tarde es! –ni si quiera dio tiempo a ninguno de los chicos para reaccionar cuando ya se estaba alejando-. ¡Mejor me voy, como presidenta tengo mucho trabajo!

-¡CLAIRE!

La sonora carcajada de Aomine llenó toda la cancha de baloncesto.

 **6.3**

Volvió a suspirar con pesadez; al parecer la tarea no era tan poca como en un principio le había parecido. Y no solo estaba los aburridos apuntes de clase, sino que también tenía que solucionar los problemas que había entre el Club de Teatro y el Club de Arte; era uno de sus muchos deberes como Presidenta del Colegio Estudiantil. Aunque muchas veces dudaba del por qué se presentó y, mucho más, por qué la habían elegido.

-Oh venga… Copio este problema de matemáticas y lo dejo –se decía a sí misma-. Total… Me preocupan más los problemas de los Clubes.

Y hubiera resuelto el problema y, posiblemente, solucionado el tema de los Clubes, sino le hubiese llegado ese escueto pero llamativo mensaje.

.

 **¡Nos leemos, _bye_!**


	7. Chapter 7: No rompamos nuestra amistad

**_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **.**

Chapter 7: No rompamos nuestra amistad.

Aunque fuera más que lógico que las clases pasaran lentas y aburridas, ese lunes se llevó el premio al más fatídico de todos, y eso que no habían tenido ningún examen sorpresa. A pesar de ser un costoso día, Murasakibara se lo pasó como cualquier otro: comiendo dulces y sin prestar ni el más mísero caso a las clases, ya que la ventana resultaba ser mucho más interesante. Y en ningún momento llegó a girar la cabeza hacia el pupitre de su mejor amigo, y mucho menos, al de la presidenta.

Quizás lo más perezoso del día sería el entrenamiento de baloncesto que le tocaba hacer ahora, ya que los senpais les habían pedido, o más bien obligado, a que hicieran este deporte más a menudo. Pero, de cierta forma, llegó a entender que lo único que estos querían era pasar más tiempo con el equipo porque en nada tendrían que graduarse y dejar a sus kohais seguir con el trabajo.

Himuro y Murasakibara ya se dirigían al gran gimnasio de Yosen cuando una pequeña figura se cruzó en el camino con ellos.

- _Domo._

-Oh Kaichou, ¿qué haces aquí? –el pelinegro ni si quiera se fijó en el ligero sonrojo en la cara de Claire-. ¿Has venido a vernos entrenar? ¿Acaso es otro de tus deberes como presidenta?

-Ah… N-no… ¡Vengo a hablar con Fukui-senpai!

-Pues Fukuchin está justo ahí –la presidenta llevó la vista al lugar donde Murasakibara señalaba. Pareció que su mirada fue demasiado llamativa, porque el rubio giró su cabeza hacia ella-. Oh, nos vio –y el senpai se acercó en unos segundos.

-¡Hola Kaichou! Y vosotros dos… ¿A qué estáis esperando? ¡A entrenar!

- _Hai…_

Cuando los dos amigos desaparecieron por la puerta del gimnasio, Fukui recibió la mirada de la pequeña presidenta.

-Hm… Senpai, ¿cómo…?

-Wow, ¿a mí sí me llamas senpai? –interrumpió el rubio-. Me siento alagado.

-¿Q-qué…?

-Oh, ya sabes –Fukui alzó las manos haciendo un intento de gesto intimidante-. La gruñona y malhumorada presidenta quien a nadie tiene admiración, para la que nada está suficientemente bien… -entonces sonrió-. Que me llames senpai, es un alago.

Dio gracias al cielo porque el vice-capitán no había llegado a fijarse en la exageradamente roja cara de ella. Y, sin saber qué contestar, se aclaró la garganta.

-¿C-cómo conseguiste mi número? ¿Y qué es lo que querías?

-¡Eso no importa, Kaichou! –colocó las dos manos en sus hombros-. Dime, dime, ¿qué ocurre entre vosotros tres?

-¿Nosotros tres…?

-¡Ya sabes! Entre Himuro, Murasakibara y tú –la sonrisa en el rubio no había desaparecido-. Antes nunca os vi juntos pero de repente… ¡ _Pum_! ¡No os separáis! –soltó una carcajada-. ¡Vamos dime! Esos dos siempre estaban por su lado, y tú… Bueno, creo que solo te veía con los del Consejo Estudiantil, no parecíais llevaros para nada –como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor de las ideas, Fukui abrió los ojos de sobremanera-. ¿Acaso es uno de esos _triángulos amorosos_? –fingió entristecerse-. Seguro que a Okamura no le gustaría oír eso –aunque no quitaba que el senpai hubiera soltado demasiada información para analizarla toda de golpe.

-Eh… Y-yo… -por lo que Claire se quedó en blanco.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿Entonces es que le gustas a Murasakibara, pero a ti te gusta Himuro? ¿O es al revés? ¡Dime, dime!

La presidenta, por todos los medios, intentó comprender todo lo que le había dicho Fukui. Y también asegurar que ese era realmente su senpai porque de verdad parecía otra persona, ¿por qué estaba tan interesado en la relación que tenía ella y los otros dos? ¿Y por qué se veía tan extrañamente entusiasmado en que le gustara uno de ellos?

-Senpai, no me gusta Murasakibara, ni tampoco Tat… Himuro –Fukui la miró dejando de sonreír y ciertamente sorprendido por la cara tan seria que ella tenía-. Y tampoco le gusto a ninguno de ellos. Quizás nos llevemos mejor ahora porque… Bueno, al fin y al cabo estamos en la misma clase y vivimos muy cerca los tres, pero no tenemos nada más que amistad –"aunque Murasakibara esté increíblemente insoportable últimamente" le hubiera gustado decir.

-Entonces…

-Aun así –siguió Claire-. Eso no quiere decir que no me guste alguien –ella sonrió, pero Fukui se vio incluso más sorprendido-. Pero ese será nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿de acuerdo, senpai?

El vice-capitán del equipo se tomó unos segundos para reaccionar, hasta que mostró una sonrisa extrañamente alegre.

-Kaichou, ¿por qué no te quedas a ver el entrenamiento? Seguro que para los de primero será un empujón a esforzarse más.

 **7.1**

Al principio le resultó un equipo normal: con sus jugadas expertas y sus tontos fallos. Tenían una entrenadora dura y justa, a la que había empezado a admirar en cuanto la vio dar el primer golpe con su _shenai_. También estaba el tema de cómo la había _acosado_ el capitán Okamura justo cuando entró por la puerta, y las miradas extrañas que le habían lanzado los de primero al verla ahí; pensando seguramente en qué hacía ella allí con la cantidad de trabajo que tenía por delante, o por lo menos eso creía Claire.

Sí, todo muy normal: un equipo unido en donde se insultaban cuando había estúpidos fallos y reían cada vez que uno hacía una tontería. Hasta que vio el partido amistoso del final. Cada uno parecía que daba lo mejor de sí; incluso Murasakibara se veía mucho más animado. No solo le sorprendió la coordinación que tenían él e Himuro, porque todo el equipo resultó igual de bueno. Pero cuando Claire miró a la entrenadora Masako y la vio tan seria, llegó a la conclusión de que ellos podían llegar a ser incluso mejor.

-Así que no es un simple club… -dijo en un susurro, aunque desde las gradas ninguno podía oírla-. Taiga tenía razón –llevó la vista a Murasakibara, quien acababa de encestar-. Realmente disfrutan haciendo esto.

 **7.2**

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Claire no había dudado en esperar a sus compañeros de clase, aunque lo empezó a hacer cuando vio la cara extrañada de Himuro al verla en la puerta. ¿Acaso pensaba que se iba a ir así, sin despedirse ni nada?

-¡Claire-chan todavía no se ha ido! –Okamura intentó abrazarla, pero la baja estatura la ayudó a escapar de su agarre-. ¡Oh, me encanta que sea tan fría!

-Tengo algo que decir –soltó de repente, llamando la atención de los presentes-. ¡Masako-sensei es mi nueva ídolo! Y… -se aclaró la garganta-. Creo que sois un equipo muy bueno, estoy completamente sorprendida –después desvió la cara avergonzada por cómo la miraban los demás-. Como presidenta voy a intentar que el Club de Baloncesto tenga un campamento de entrenamiento pronto.

Todos se quedaron callados unos segundos hasta que, como si estuviera ensayado, rieron a la vez. Aunque fue Masako la que le habló a ella directamente, agradeciéndole el gesto y esas palabras. Entonces, mientras los demás demostraban su alegría entre gritos y risas, Claire se acercó a Himuro.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del otro, los dos se apartaron del grupo. Lo que, obviamente, no pasó desapercibido para los demás miembros del quipo.

-¿Una declaración de amor? –dijo Liu.

-¡Oh sí! –gritó Fukui.

-¡Oh no! –se quejó Okamura-. ¿Por qué Himuro se las lleva todas?

-¡Queréis callar! –gritó Masako, demasiado interesada en la escena.

Murasakibara no dijo palabra.

Por otra parte, aunque sabiendo que todos los estaban mirando, Himuro aseguró que desde esa parte no podían oírlos, así que con su sincera sonrisa, indicó a la pequeña que hablara.

-Seré directa, Tatsuya –el pelinegro dejó de sonreír ante tales palabras-. Acepto tus sentimientos, pero lo siento… A mí no me gustas de _esa_ manera –primero se hizo un corto silencio, y justo cuando Himuro iba a hablar, Claire continuó-. Pero quiero que sigamos siendo amigos. La verdad es que… Desde que me junto contigo y Murasakibara me siento… Más contenta –sonrió de manea nostálgica y llevó la vista al cielo-. Nunca me he sentido del todo sola, ya que siempre he tenido a Mike y Sakura –al ver la cara de interrogación de Himuro, ella rió-. El tesorero y la secretaria del Consejo Estudiantil… Bueno, ellos son algo así como mis amigos… Sin embargo, vosotros dos, en tan pocos días, habéis hecho que sienta _la amistad_ –cogió aire-. Así que, por favor… Sigamos siendo amigos.

Realmente, Tatsuya no sabía qué contestar ante tales palabras. ¿Era realmente la presidenta quien estaba delante de él? Ahora mismo, aunque su físico era igual, le resultaba una persona diferente y completamente desconocida. ¿En serio Claire era así en su interior? ¿Enserio tenía todo eso guardado dentro? Todavía no podía aceptar que Claire tuviera una máscara y se la hubiera quitado delante de él; así que _de verdad_ sí valoraba la amistad que habían formado en estos días.

-Claro que seguiremos siendo amigo, Kaichou –Himuro sonrió, haciendo que ella sintiera un sentimiento cálido en el pecho-. P-principalmente porque a mí tampoco me gustas de _esa_ manera.

-¿E-eh…?

-¿Te lo ha dicho Atsushi, cierto? –ante el silencio de la presidenta, él solo pudo reír nerviosamente-. Ya le dije a ese idiota que no era así… Se le metió en la cabeza que estaba enamorado de ti porque hice un montón de cosas para poder llevarte los deberes, pero solo fue para… -calló antes de soltar las verdaderas intenciones-. S-solo quería ver qué tal te encontrabas, ¡y-y él también quería!

-¿N-no te gusto…?

-Eh… Yo, pues… No…

-¡Ah, no puede ser! –Claire se llevó las manos a la cabeza-. ¡Por favor, dime que todo lo que te acabo de decir solo lo he pensado! ¡Dime que no te he confesado lo que pienso! –Himuro no contestó, por lo que ella volvió a gritar desesperada-. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No ha sido un sueño!

La presidenta se acuclilló en el suelo, sin dejar de frotarse la cabeza desesperada. Analizando la horrible situación: había dejado que uno de sus compañeros de clase la viera de una manera en la que solo la conocía Taiga. No, no era una horrible situación, ¡era catastrófica! Le había costado demasiado guardar las apariencias y ahora le pasaba esto.

Entonces, sintió una mano en su hombro, que la hizo levantar la vista encontrándose con el ojo visible de Himuro y su radiante sonrisa.

-Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… Te lo prometo, Claire.

No sabía qué había visto en su mirada que le hizo creer plenamente en sus palabras. Así que, suspirando, se puso de pie dejando atrás el gran peso que había sentido. Sin saber por qué lo hacía, envolvió a Himuro en un abrazo; gesto tan raro en ella que, los demás del equipo situados a unos metros de ellos, se quedaron perplejos. Incluso se pudo oír los quejidos silenciosos de Okamura.

-Te confesaré otro secreto –dijo ella sin soltarlo del abrazo.

-Te escucho –contestó él de igual forma.

-Sí hay alguien que me gusta… -Claire suspiró-. Y es del equipo de baloncesto –no pudo mirarlo a la cara pero, al no oír contestación, tuvo que hacerlo, y su asombro fue demasiado al ver la gran sonrisa en la cara del pelinegro-. ¿Qué ocu…?

-¡La sabía! –dijo, agarrándola por los hombros-. ¡Sabía que entre tú y Atsushi había _algo_! –Claire ni si quiera pudo soltar palabra-. Era cuestión de tiempo que esto saliera a la luz. Ah… Qué bien sienta tener razón, ¡y estoy feliz! Nunca pensé que fuera tan bueno percibiendo este tipo de cosas.

-¿Q-qué? ¡No, Tatsuya!

-¡Y el tonto de Atsushi sin darse cuenta! Será ingenuo…

-Que no, que yo…

-Claire –Himuro la miró-, te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites, y si quieres yo…

-¡Tatsuya, no me gusta Murasakibara! ¡Yo estoy enamorada de Fukui-senpai!

 **.**

 **¡Nos leemos, _bye_!**


	8. Chapter 8: Takao al descubierto

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Los personajes de Knb no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 ** _N/A:_ ¡Gracias a **_Miss Truth_ **y** _Queen Valkyria_ **por sus reviews!**

 **.**

Chapter 8: Takao al descubierto.

¿Por qué tenía que ir él a por su _Lucky Item_? Vale que hubiera roto el que Sin-chan había conseguido, pero no tenía que haberse puesto así… No era su culpa que el estúpido muñeco fuera tan frágil; él sólo quería verlo. Sin embargo su mejor amigo no entró en razón con sus explicaciones y ahora se encontraba de tienda en tienda, buscando el dichoso y feo objeto. Por lo menos debería haberle dicho dónde encontrarlo…

Un momento, un momento, un momento… ¡Ahí estaba! El Lucky Item de Cáncer lo tenía delante de los ojos, justo en las manos de esa chica.

-¡Disculpa! ¿Dónde has conseguido…? ¡Oh, tú eres la novia de Kagami!

Claire ni si quiera se enteró cómo ese chico había aparecido de golpe justo en frente de sus narices. Sabía quién era, más que nada porque lo había conocido unos días atrás, pero ella era terriblemente mala para recordar los nombres que no fueran del instituto.

-Ah, ¡tú eras…! ¿ _T-Tokoa_ …?

-Es Takao… -"¿ya se ha olvidado de mí?" pensó el pobre-. Bueno, no importa. Dime, dime… -señaló el ridículo muñeco-. ¿Dónde has comprado eso?

-¿Eh…? –Claire miró hacia lo que tenía en las manos y se sonrojó por lo feo que era, debería haber cogido una bolsa o algo para guardarlo-. E-es el Lucky Item de Cáncer, ¡pero no es para mí! Una amiga es muy supersticiosa y…

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Sin-chan es igual, y como rompí el suyo me obligó a ir a por otro…

-Menos mal… -suspiró-. ¿Me veo ridícula con esto de la mano, verdad?

-Supongo que ya estoy acostumbrado al ver a Sin-chan… -Takao lo dijo completamente serio pero la risa de Claire le acabó contagiando-. _Ne_ , _ne_ , Claire-chan, ¿por qué no me dices dónde lo has comprado y luego vamos a tomar un chocolate caliente? –la sonrisa de la chica fue el gesto de afirmación.

 **8.1**

La tienda no se encontraba muy lejos y compraron el otro objeto; dejando a la dependienta muy sorprendida de que esa _cosa_ se hubiera vendido de manera tan sencilla. A parte de eso, Claire consiguió una bolsa para no ir llamando la atención por la calle y, así los dos pudieron entrar en una chocolatería cercana donde, al parecer, hoy tenían oferta ya que había bastante gente dentro. Por suerte encontraron sitio en una mesa al fondo.

Su forma de ser no iba muy acorde con sus gustos ya que, a pesar del malhumor, a Claire le _encantaba_ los dulce; y más tratándose de chocolate. Por lo que, en cuanto el barman les entregó la cartilla con los diferentes tipos de postres, sus ojos desprendieron un intenso brillo al ver el nuevo producto.

-¡Un _Exclusive Hot Chocolate_! –Takao y ella hablaron exactamente a la vez.

El camarero se retiró sonriendo, aunque no sin antes soltar un bajo "que buena pareja". Claire estuvo a punto de gritar una represalia, pero mirando alrededor y analizando toda la cantidad de gente, suspiró hondo y se relajó.

-No importa, Claire-chan. Si es con una chica como tú, me da igual que crean que eres mi novia –sus palabras la hicieron reír levemente, pero entonces él se llevó la mano al pecho-. ¡Aunque mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a Sin-chan!

Y menos mal que todavía no tenían las bebidas con ellos, porque Claire la hubiera escupido toda.

-¿Te gusta Maido…? Digo, Midorima-kun –no pudo ocultar el tono de sorpresa.

-Oh, ¿cómo lo has descubierto? –dijo fingiendo asombro-. ¡Pero no se lo digas a nadie! Porque, aunque se lo intento demostrar, Sin-chan no se fija en mí…

La pervertida y fujoshi mente de Claire ya había comenzado a funcionar. Sonaba tan dramático y a la vez tan bonito eso de un "amor no correspondido" en su imaginación, aunque ella estuviera pasando por lo mismo y podía asegurar que no era algo agradable. Aún así, visto desde fuera… Pensar en Takao arreglándose todo los días solo para que Midorima-kun lo notara... ¡Era sumamente genial! Un alegre estudiante que sufre en silencio porque está enamorado de alguien prohibido… ¡Su mejor amigo!

- _Oe, oe,_ ¿Claire-chan? ¡Tierra llamando a Claire-chan! –le costó ver cómo el pelinegro movía la mano justo delante de sus ojos-. ¡Rayos, vuelve a este mundo!

-Lo siento Takao… -se rascó la mejilla riendo nerviosamente-. Solo estaba pensando en que hacéis muy buena pareja –al chico se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡¿De verdad lo crees?!

-¡Sí, sí! –no sé en qué momento, pero los dos acabaron agarrados de las manos-. ¡Supongo que es difícil hacer que alguien tan frío como él se entere de tus sentimientos! ¡Lo debes pasar muy mal…!

-¡Claire-chan es la única que me comprende! –estaban sobreactuando de forma tan exagerada que desde fuera se veía gracioso-. ¡Estoy tan feliz de tener a alguien que sepa lo que siento!

-¡Claro que lo sé, yo estoy pasando por lo mismo que tú! ¡Y por eso te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites, _Takao-kun_!

-¡Muchas gracias, me esforzaré al máximo por ti, _Granger-san_!

Pasado un tiempo, las bebidas calientes llegaron, asombrándolos levemente ya que se veían más espectaculares que en la foto; un delicioso chocolate caliente con caramelo y cubierto con un montón de nata combinada al sirope de chocolate. Un delicioso y calórico postre.

-A lo que te referías antes con "estoy pasando por lo mismo que tú" –Takao habló al tiempo que se llevaba una cucharada a la boca-. ¿Es por Murasakibara, verdad? –Claire sintió que se atragantaba ante tales palabras-. Lo defendiste tanto cuando Sin-chan se metió con él que hay que ser tonto para no darse cuenta de que te gusta.

-¿¡Eh?! ¡Por supuesto que n…!

-¡Oh, Kaichou!

No, no él. Se parecía pero no podía ser él; porque si lo era, ya podía tirar su vida por la borda al creer que la "mala suerte" no existía. Además tendría que mudarse, porque con la cara que estaba poniendo al verle, no podría volver a mirarle a la cara.

-¿Kaichou…? –Fukui movió la mano por delante de sus ojos-. Tierra llamando a Kaichou.

-F-Fukui-senpai, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Había quedado con Okamura pero… ¡El muy idiota tenía una recuperación esta tarde! Y luego se pregunta por qué no es popular… -aunque lo dijo susurrando, Claire lo oyó a la perfección por lo que soltó una corta risa-. Oh, y ahora estarás muy ocupada por el festival de Navidad, ¿no?

-Pues sí, pero… Bueno, necesitaba comprar unas ciertas cosas.

-Y quedar con tu novio, eh –dijo riéndose, al tiempo que señalaba al pelinegro-. Los jóvenes de hoy en día se enamoran enseguida.

-¡N-no es mi novio! Es solo un amigo de…

-Soy su primo –Claire miró a Takao con una gran interrogación en su cara-. Nos hemos cruzado de casualidad y ya que hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos pues… Aquí estamos. Oh, ¡pero mira qué hora es! -aunque era obvio que en su muñeca no había reloj, el pelinegro la miró con sorpresa-. ¡Llego tarde a una cita! –a una velocidad increíble, dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y se fue hacia la salida-. ¡Nos veremos en otro momento, _sayonara_!

Claire y su senpai parpadearon confundidos casi al mismo tiempo, para después mirarse y reír.

-Vaya, y aquí estaba yo, ingenuamente pensando que las personas de la misma familia se parecían…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, ya sabes –Fukui sonrió reprimiendo una carcajada-. Ese primo tuyo es muy alegre y espontáneo, mientras tú… Pareces de las de "sonríe y te mataré".

-¿Sonríe y te mataré? –alzó una ceja-. ¿Sabes? No está muy bien visto meterse con una chica por su forma de ser –el senpai soltó una corta risa y, aunque Claire casi se sonroja, siguió con su cara de malhumor-. Lo digo completamente en serio, y más si esa chica es tu presidenta.

-Está bien, está bien… ¿Qué tal si para compensar, tu senpai te invita a ese chocolate que estás tomando? –ella iba a hablar, pero siguió-. Además, tener una _cita_ con la presidenta tiene que ganar muchos puntos, ¿no?

-¡N-no digas tonterías!

 **8.2**

 _"_ _Claire: Idiota, ¿dónde diablos estás? He pasado por tu casa y no había nadie."_

 _"_ _Claire: Y no me ignores, sé que estás leyendo los mensajes."_

 _"_ _Claire: Enserio, si no contestas te mataré."_

 _"_ _Claire: Soy muy buena escondiendo el cuerpo después de un asesinato."_

 _"_ _Claire: Haré que parezca un accidente."_

 _"_ _Claire: Me estoy cabreando."_

 _"_ _Claire: ¡Taiga!"_

-No deberías ignorarla de esta forma, Kagami-kun.

-¿Eh? –Kagami esperó a encestar para contestarle-. Ya me estropeó el pasado fin de semana, no haré que me fastidie este también –y siguió jugando.

La relación entre Kuroko y Kagami era tan buena que al grandullón no le importaba en absoluto que, mientras él jugaba al baloncesto, el otro guardara su móvil y, por qué no, leyera los mensajes que le llegaban por si eran importantes. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada que esconder a su compañero. Pero, por otro lado, Kuroko tampoco quería meterse de lleno en su vida, por lo que era muy reservado ante ese tema; lo cual Kagami veía como adorable, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta. Aún así, tantos mensajes de golpe y de la misma persona llegaron a llamar la atención del joven.

 _"_ _Kagami: Buenas tardes Claire-san, soy Kuroko. Kagami-kun está conmigo."_

El peliazul levantó la vista para asegurarse de que su amigo no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía sin su permiso.

 _"_ _Claire: ¡Tetsuya! Oh… Lo siento, no sabía que hoy Taiga quedaría contigo. ¡Ya le llamaré mañana!"_

 _"_ _Kagami: No hay problema, estamos en las canchas de al lado de su casa. Puedes venir si quieres."_

 _"_ _Kagami: Nigou también está."_

 _"_ _Claire: ¡Entonces iré! ¡Nos vemos ahora!"_

Kuroko se vio sorprendido por el rápido cambio de opinión de la chica, aunque suponía que de lo que tenía que hablar con Kagami sería importante. Y, hablando de él, seguro que le tocaría represalia en cuanto Claire apareciera por allí; aún así borró todos los mensajes para que no hubiera pruebas en su contra.

Pasados unos minutos, fue el segundo en ver como la chica entraba en la cancha; segundo porque Nigou enseguida corrió hacia ella en forma de saludo. Entonces Claire se acercó al asiento donde estaba él con el perro en los brazos, y aun sin ser vista por Kagami, que se veía demasiado concentrado en encestar.

-Tetsuya-kun, ¿qué tal?

-Hola de nuevo, Claire-sa…

-¡ _Kurokochiiiiiiiii_!

El nombrado casi no pudo ni reaccionar cuando ya se vio envuelto en unos brazos. Y no fue por el extraño calor que hacía en esa extraña mañana de invierno lo que de ese abrazo le molestaba, sino que la ajena cara empezó a restregarse por su mejilla cual gato abandonado. No había que ser un genio para saber quién era por lo que, de aun peor humor, Kuroko intentó apartar el cuerpo de él.

-Kise-kun, no te pegues tanto.

-¡Kurokochi es muy frío conmigo! –decía el recién llegado mientras no cesaba su intento por abrazarlo-. ¡Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos!

-Sí, pero no hay razón de ser molesto por ello.

-E-eso duele… Oh, ¿y quién ese ella? –por primera vez, Kise se dio cuenta de la presencia de Claire-. ¿No me digas que es tu novia, Kurokochi? ¡Yo siempre pensé que estabas saliendo con Kagamichi!

-Kise-kun, deja de hablar tanto -¿era su imaginación o Kuroko parecía mucho más serio con ese rubio?-. Ella es Claire Granger-san, una amiga de la infancia de Kagami-kun.

El alto miró unos segundos al que estaba jugando en la cancha y luego a la chica. Al parecer la analizó durante unos momentos para luego seguir con su, en cierto modo, irritante sonrisa.

-¡Encantado, yo soy Kise Ryuota! –dijo, tendiendo su mano.

-Igualmente –y ella la agarró.

-¡Oh, Clairechi _kawaii_! –de repente, sujetó sus dos manos sorprendiéndola-. ¡Clairechi eres pequeña y adorable! ¡Casi tanto como Kurokochi!

-¿Eh…?

-Kise-kun, eres muy molesto.

-¡Oh, Kurokochi no digas esas cosas!

En cuanto oyó la queja, Kagami dejó de botar el balón y giró su cabeza hacia los asientos de piedra. Primero fijó su vista en el rubio, claramente responsable del grito, pero después, al mirar hacia la chica, sus cejas se fruncieron en un gesto de cabreo. Dejando el baloncesto de lado, se acercó a los tres que parecían estar teniendo una divertida charla; por lo menos por parte de Kise.

-Claire; ¿qué demonios haces aquí? –"saludó".

-¡Hola _Kagamichi_! –gritó ella y, sorprendiendo exageradamente al pelirrojo, se lanzó a sus brazos-. ¿Sabes? Te he echado mucho, mucho, mucho de menos… ¡Por eso vine a verte! –su voz y cara femenina cambió de golpe, tornándose oscura y espeluznante-. O quizás vine para matarte por ignorar mis mensajes.

-¡Kagamichi tu amiga es muy divertida! –tanto Kagami como Claire miraron extrañados al rubio-. ¿Eh, por qué me miran así? ¡Es verdad! Clairechi es agradable y sonriente, tienes suerte de haberla conocido desde pequeños Kagamichi, ¡me gustaría mucho ser su amigo!

-¿Agradable…? –repitió él.

-¿Sonriente…? –siguió ella.

-Tonterías –soltaron los dos.

-¿¡Eh…?! ¡P-pero…!

-Kise-kun, debes conocer mejor su relación antes de hablar.

El rubio miró extrañado a su amigo, y justo cuando parecía que iba a decir algo, una voz interrumpió la escena.

-¡ _Oe_ Kise! ¿Cuánto se supone que te vas a entretener?

-¡Kasamatsu-senpai! -¿era la imaginación de Claire, o al rubio parecía que le habían salido unas orejas y una cola de perro?-. ¡Voy, voy! –cual animal, corrió hacia el recién llegado-. ¡Siento haber hecho esperar a mi capitán! ¡Pero no me eche más de menos, Kise Ryota ya está aquí! –y se colocó en posición de soldado.

- _Tsk…_ Vamos.

-¡Nos vemos luego, chicos!

Segundos después de despedirse, Kuroko y Kagami volvieron la vista al frente, pero con Claire no fue así. Mientras miraba como esos dos se alejaban, no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Kise comenzó a restregar su cara contra la de su senpai al tiempo que le daba un abrazo. Repentinamente, Claire se llevó las dos manos a la nariz, la cual estaba a punto de derramar sangre como si de un grifo se tratase. Tenía que hacer algo con esos involuntarios pensamientos pervertidos.

-Claire, ¿cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?

La nombrada llevó la vista a su amigo y, sabiendo que Kuroko le informó sin que él lo supiera, una falsa sonrisa y una mentira en mente le vinieron de golpe.

- _Ps…_ Por favor, ¿enserio piensas que te conozco tan poco? –su cara se tornó orgullosa-. Si no estabas en casa, era obvio que estarías jugando al baloncesto por algún lugar cercano.

-¡Mi vida no gira en torno al baloncesto, sabes!

- _Tsk._

-¡No me chistes!

Con Nigou en brazos, Kuroko miraba la ya acostumbrada pelea de esos dos, como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

-Y dime… -dijo al fin Kagami, cansado de la riña-. ¿Qué era tan importante?

-Oh… -de repente, la cara de Claire se volvió roja-. Era… Pues… -y los otros dos no evitaron el mirarla extrañados-. Hm… Creo que ya no lo veo tan importante, ¡mejor me voy! –pero su huída fue interrumpida cuando Kagami la cogió del cuello de la camisa.

-Alto ahí, _jovencita_ –y la agarró por los brazos para que no escapara-. No vas a fastidiarme otro día más por nada, ahora mismo me vas a contar lo que ocurre.

Rendida, Claire dejó de forcejear.

-V-verás… _e-etto…_ Si un chico te gusta, p-pero es mayor que tú y quieres expresarle tus sentimientos… -su cara cada vez estaba más roja-. Aunque sin parecer infantil y… Queriéndole decirle todos sin decírselo… Y-y…

-¿Claire-san está enamorada de un senpai?

-¡N-no! Es solo que… Bueno… Sí –de repente, sin venir a cuento, Kagami empezó a pellizcar su mejilla-. ¡Ay! ¡Ay, Taiga para!

-Lo siento, quería asegurarme que no estaba soñando.

-¡Para eso hay que pellizcarse a uno mismo!

-Oh, ya veo.

Kuroko y Claire miraron al pelirrojo de la misma manera.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kagami-kun?

-¿Eh? Oh, nada… Es solo que, Claire, ¿te gusta un senpai?

-¡Ya dije que sí! –gritó, sin dejar de estar sonrojada.

Aunque se veía extrañada por la reacción de Kagami, era más que lógico que él estuviera sorprendido ante tal confesión. Es decir, recordando su infancia juntos… Era difícil olvidar cómo Claire rechazaba sin sentimientos ni piedad a todo aquel chico que se le acercaba para confesarse; se resumía en un "me gustas" por parte de él, y un "tú a mi no" por parte de ella. Simple y concreto, pero que llegaba a romper los corazones de muchos ya que, al ser de las pocas chicas que iban a las canchas de baloncesto, llamaba mucho la atención. Aunque solo fuera para estar con su amigo, ya que el deporte no era lo suyo.

Entonces, mirándola de arriba abajo, Kagami pudo entender que ya no tenía delante a la niña de aquellos tiempos y que, a pesar de no haber crecido mucho y tener la misma actitud, Claire pudo cambiar de parecer, empezando a sentir eso que llaman "amor". O por lo menos, él lo veía así.

-Oh por favor –la queja de su amiga lo hizo salir del trance-. Dime que no estás pensando en cursilerías como en que ahora puedo sentir el amor y _blablablá_ … Solo me gusta, no he nombrado nada de estar enamorada.

-No, yo sólo…

-¿Y a Himuro-kun no le molestará enterarse de esto?

-¡Que no le gusto a Tatsuya-kun!

 **.**

 **¡Nos leemos, _bye_!**


	9. Chapter 9: Yogur con gominolas

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Los personajes de KnB no me pertenece, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **.**

Chapter 9: Yogur con gominolas.

Murasakibara llevaba ya dos semanas, aproximadamente, sin haber dirigido palabra a la presidenta, aunque eso no se interponía en el curso de sus vidas ya que todo seguía igual que siempre. Al fin y al cabo, siempre había sido así, ¿no? Claire nunca estuvo en su círculo de amistades, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse si no volvían a hablarse. O al menos eso es lo que tenía en mente cada vez que se cruzaban por el pasillo y ni un simple "hola" salía de sus bocas. Pero por el lado de Himuro era muy diferente, y eso le fastidiaba bastante.

Él intentaba por todos los medios no darle importancia al asunto, aunque tampoco es que le costara mucho ya que era de memoria limitada, sin embargo, para su desgracia, Himuro parecía haber comenzado una gran amistad con la presidenta porque los veía hablar demasiado e, incluso, mensajearse de vez en cuando. ¿Acaso no comprendía su mejor amigo que Claire no era parte de su _grupo_?

- _Mm…_ El sabor salado de las patatas fritas después de la barra de chocolate es agradablemente necesario…

-Ajá...

-Desearía tener otra tarrina de _Nerunerunerune_ para después de las patatas…

-Sí…

-¿Murochin también quiere? Pensé que no te gustaba la comida tan dulce.

-Claro…

-Entonces iré a comprar a la máquina.

En ese momento la narradora se dio un _facepalm_ bien fuerte por darse cuenta de lo tonto que era Murasakibara al no fijarse en que Himuro no le había prestado ni la más mínima atención porque estaba demasiado pendiente de su teléfono móvil. Por lo que, al ponerse de pie, el pelinegro salió de su trance.

-Eh Atsushi, ¿a dónde vas?

-¿ _Arara_? Ya dije que voy a por Nerunerunerune.

-Oh claro, no tardes que dentro de poco sonará el timbre.

 **9.1**

Quizás si cogía dos tarrinas, una bolsa y una barrita, le salía más barato que tres barritas y dos tarrinas. La verdad es que nunca se acordaba de los precios que ponía la máquina, ya que en lo que más se fijaba era en los distintos tipos de colores que los envoltorios tenían, y así podía saber cuando venían dulces nuevos.

Ya a unos pasos del gran objeto tecnológico, sus ojos fueron directamente hacia el cristal mostrándole un único Nerunerunerune, ya que otro estaba siendo llevado en las manos de alguien. Y no, eso no lo podía permitir. Porque uno era para él y el otro para su mejor amigo. Así que, a una velocidad más rápida que cuando jugaba al baloncesto, arrancó el dulce de las manos desconocidas, y no le costó ni el más mínimo esfuerzo debido a la altura.

-Mío.

-¡Oye!

-Oh, es Claichin –ni si quiera la miró a los ojos para después meter el dinero en la máquina y pulsar los distintos botones-. Lo siento, pero me llevaré esta tarrina. Resulta que es mi favorita y Murochin quiere otra.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero yo la cogí primero y da la casualidad que también es mi favorita!

-¿También lo es de Claichin? Ah… Al parecer las gominolas junto al yogur les gustan a más personas.

-¡Claro! –Claire se agachó junto a él-. Muchos dicen que es algo demasiado dulce, ¡pero yo creo que es lo mejor que tiene!

-Además de la variedad de gominolas que se pueden juntar.

-¡Sí!... Un momento… -rápidamente le arrebató el postre de las manos-. ¡Ya te dije que es mío, idiota!

Murasakibara podría estar de muy mal humor, no porque él solo quería los dulces e irse, sino porque la persona que lo entretenía era Claire. Pero no fue así, al contrario de lo que demostraba su cara de cansancio, en el fondo se divertía de la situación. Lamentablemente ni él se daba cuenta de que las situaciones con la presidenta siempre llegaban a gustarle; en cierto modo.

-Claichin ya tiene esa barra de chocolate.

-¡Esta es para Fukui-senpai! –se tapó la boca nada más gritar.

-¿Eh…? –con ya todos los snacks entre las manos, el grandullón la miró extrañado-. Pensé que a Fuchin no le gustaban los dulces.

-¿C-cómo? Tatsuya me dijo que sí…

-Hm… Juraría que le gusta más lo salado.

-¿¡Eh?! ¡Maldita sea! –volviendo a revisar su monedero, muy femenino para su forma de ser en mi opinión, se dio cuenta de que no tenía el dinero suficiente-. Ah… ¿Y ahora qué…? –se quedó agachada mientras se frotaba frustradamente la cabeza.

El grandullón no pensó dos veces lo que hizo, porque cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya se encontraba caminando hacia la azotea donde estaba Himuro, después de haber dejado justo en frente de la presidenta esa bolsa de patatas que tantas ganas tenía de comer después de un dulce tan delicioso como Nerunerunerune; sin embargo, no se detuvo a volver a recogerlo. Por desgracia no vio la sonrisa que ese acto causó a Claire, solo oyó un lejano "Fukui-senpai, tengo esto para ti" y un alegre "¡Kaichou, muchas gracias!" por parte del rubio, y posteriormente unas cuantas risas compartidas.

Siguió preguntándose por qué había hecho lo que hizo, y aunque algo le seguía molestando en la boca del estómago, no se detuvo hasta llegar junto a su mejor amigo. Quien, en cuanto vio la cara de él, quitó su duradera sonrisa.

-Atsushi, ¿qué…?

-Murochin, ¿a Claichin le gusta Fuchin?

 **9.2**

Para la alegría de Murasakibara, hoy no había entrenamiento ya que los senpais estaban bastante ocupados en respecto a sus exámenes finales. Así que, ajustándose la bufanda y las orejeras, salió junto a su mejor amigo hacia la calle para irse juntos a casa.

Entonces, lo que le sorprendió no fue que había una fina capa de nieve sobre el suelo, ni que no se dio cuenta de que había estado nevando a pesar de pasarse las clases mirando por la ventana. No, ese hielo blanco no le extrañó, pero el ver una pequeña figura justo a la entrada de la escuela, y tapada con gorro, bufanda y guantes era algo que no se esperaba. Y más cuando esa figura los localizó.

-¡Venga! ¿Cuánto tardáis en salir de clase?

-Kaichou, ¿hoy no tienes que quedarte por el Consejo Estudiantil?

-Por favor Tatsu-kun, ni que mi vida gire en torno a ser presidenta…

-¿Pero es así, no?

-¡Tú cállate, Murasakibara!

Entre risas, los tres comenzaron su camino hacia casa.

Para el grandullón era muy gracioso ver como a la pequeña presidenta le costaba andar entre el hielo y la nieve, por lo que no podía dejar escapar alguna corta risa, lo que hacía cabrear aun más a Claire. Sobre todo cuando casi cae al suelo, gracias a que Himuro estaba ahí y la ayudó, mientras que Murasakibara empezó a reír como nunca antes se había oído.

-¡Murasakibara!

-Es gracioso.

-¡No lo es!

-Vamos, vamos, chicos… Dejad de discutir…

La primera en despedirse fue Claire, y dio gracias de que la acompañaran hasta justo la puerta de su apartamento, porque si hubiera ido sola, podría haberse roto una pierna de camino. Así que, despidiéndose de los dos, se metió en casa.

Himuro ya comenzaba a andar cuando se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo aún seguía mirando por donde la chica había desaparecido. Sin entender su comportamiento, se acercó a él y le agarró del brazo, haciendo que saliera de su trance y lo mirara. El pelinegro seguía extrañado por tales actos, hasta que vio como empezaba a caminar dejándole ahora a él atrás.

-¿Atsushi, qué ocurre? –esas simples tres palabras hicieron que el grandullón se detuviera en seco-. ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Te duele algo? –aun sin mirarlo, Murasakibara negó ante las preguntas-. ¿Entonces qué…?

-Murochin –tardó en hablar unos segundos, e Himuro no pudo evitar ver como sus manos se convertían en puños apretados-. No entiendo… -el pelinegro notó el temblor en la voz del otro-. No sé por qué, pero… -entonces, Murasakibara se dio la vuelta y lo miró directamente a los ojos-. Murochin, ¿por qué me molesta que a Claichin le guste Fuchin?

 **9.3**

Al día siguiente la nieve seguía igual, incluso cubriendo unos pocos más de centímetros. Lo que a Claire no le gustaba un pelo. No solo era muy poco resistente a las bajas temperaturas; por lo que tenía que ir abrigada hasta las orejas. Si no que tuvo que calzarse las altas e incómodas botas de agua para andar entre tanta nieve.

En el instituto a penas pasó por clase porque, por culpa del mismo factor, muchos clubs habían tenido quejas en practicar sus actividades, y Claire tenía que morderse la lengua cada dos por tres para no gritar e insultar a los quejicas. ¿Es que acaso era su culpa que nevara de tal forma? Además, por eso mismo, no pudo ver a Fukui ni un minuto en todo el día.

Acabó tan cansada a la hora de salida que lo que menos le apetecía era ir a casa, limpiar y hacerse la comida, por lo que la idea de ir al instituto de Taiga y que él hiciera sus labores domésticos le parecía mucho más apetecible. Aunque tendría que exagerar mucho su situación para convencer al pelirrojo.

Entonces, enviando un rápido mensaje a Tatsuya informándole de sus planes y de que hoy no podría ir con ellos a casa, se dirigió a la estación del metro para llegar pronto a Seirin. Ni si quiera avisó a su mejor amigo de la idea, ya que lo más probable es que le gritara y se negara rotundamente, así que aparecer por sorpresa sería lo mejor. Por lo que, mientras iba en el metro jugando con su móvil y escuchando música, pensó en la escusa que le pondría a su amigo.

Pero al levantar la mirada, apenas un segundo, se cruzó sin quererlo con unos ojos de alguien sentado justo frente a ella. El hecho de que fueran de distinto color, más la espeluznante forma en que la miraba, decidió volver a bajar la vista a su teléfono. Y ahora con los pensamientos de que su parada llegara pronto.

 **9.4**

Que el chico de mirada bicolor se parara justo en el mismo lugar que ella le dio mala espina, pero más cuando parecía que se dirigían al mismo lugar. Él iba a unos pasos más atrás que ella, y el sentir esos ojos sobre su nuca no le hacía más que sentir escalofríos.

Cuando ya llegó a la entrada del Seirin, justo al tiempo que veía como salían los alumnos, miró de reojo unos segundos hacia el pelirrojo que estaba detrás de ella, y un salto involuntario por parte de su cuerpo salió al darse cuenta de que caminaba hacia su lado y, posteriormente, seguía hacia delante. Sintió sus músculos relajarse, hasta que el chico se paró en la misma puerta del patio.

-¡Akashi! –otro chico de mirada gatuna y pelo castaño apareció de la nada-. ¿No llevarás mucho esperando? ¡Lo siento, el profesor se cabreó con nuestra clase! –el chico parecía querer acercarse más al pelirrojo, pero no llegaba a hacerlo.

-No pasa nada –entonces, haciendo que el corazón de Claire se acelerada, el nombrado Akashi acarició la cabeza del otro-. Acabo de llegar, no te preocupes.

La pequeña presidenta tuvo que apartar su cara roja en cuanto pudo, porque si seguía mirando seguro que su nariz empezaba a dar un espectáculo de sangre. De repente, todo ese miedo que sentía hacia el pelirrojo, se convirtió en una terrible admiración, sobre todo al imaginarse de la forma tan sexy que tendría de _ukear_ a ese chico.

Y negó con la cabeza. Por favor, que alguien la ayudara con esos pensamientos.

-Oh, ¿ese uniforme es de Yosen? –Claire levantó la cabeza y vio como la pareja la estaba mirando-. ¿Estás buscando a alguien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? –el castaño tenía una voz demasiado amigable.

-Esa chica ha venido conmigo en el metro –soltó de repente el otro-. Pensaba que la estaba siguiendo.

-¿E-eh…? ¡No, no! Yo solo… -¿tanto se le había notado?-. Yo busco a…

-¿Claire? –nunca sintió tanta alegría al ver al pelirrojo grandullón-. Oh por favor, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? –aunque se le quitó de golpe.

 **.**

 **¡Nos leemos, _bye_!**


	10. Chapter 10: Hermanos

**_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **.**

Chapter 10: Hermanos.

Mientras esperaba a la, nunca diría esto en voz alta, deliciosa comida de Taiga, Claire seguía preguntándose cómo el pelirrojo con ojos bicolores y el castaño de mirada gatuna habían desaparecido de manera tan rápida. Es decir, en cuanto se giró después de haber oído la voz de su mejor amigo, la extraña pareja ya no se encontraba a la puerta de Seirin. ¿Acaso esos dos llevaban una relación en secreto?

Y, con ese pensamiento en mente, las mejillas de la pervertida presidenta se tornaron rojas, creyéndose demasiado importante por a lo mejor ser la única que los había visto en esa _faceta_.

-¡Claire, a comer! –cuando esta se levantó del sofá, la mesa ya estaba puesta-. Los favores que me debes se van sumando –dijo su mejor amigo al tiempo que se sentaba justo en frente de ella-. Y dime, ¿qué te ocurre?

-¿Eh…? –tragó cual pavo lo que tenía en la boca-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Estás… _rara_.

-No lo estoy.

-Sí lo estás.

-No lo estoy.

-Sí lo estás.

-No lo estoy.

-No lo estás.

-Sí lo estoy.

-¡Te lo dije! –Kagami sonrió por su victoria-. Cuéntame, ¿es por ese senpai tuyo? –la cara de Claire se tornó roja de inmediato-. ¡O sea que sí! Vamos, vamos, tu _hermanito_ quiere saberlo.

-Solo porque Tatsuya y tú estéis enfadados no tienes que usarme como tu suplente de la palabra "hermano".

No se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que levantó de nuevo la vista.

Debería haber medido sus palabras. Oh, por supuesto que debería haberlas medido, porque si lo hubiera hecho, no habría visto ese gesto en la cara de su mejor amigo. La sonrisa triunfante desapareció más rápida que una bala recién disparada, dando paso a una boca recta e inexpresiva. Esa cara alegre que casi siempre mostraba con ella, ya no estaba ahí. Y, de repente, le pareció estar con otra persona que no era Taiga. Sí Claire, sí deberías haber medido tus palabras.

Él siguió comiendo, como si no hubiera oído esas palabras, pero todo el apetito de ella se fue al traste.

-N-no quise decir eso Taiga, yo solo…

-No importa, la verdad es que tienes razón.

-E-eh…

-No eres mi hermana, no tienes por qué contarme tus problemas –Kagami se levantó con el plato ya vacío-. Ni yo tengo por qué preocuparme.

-Taiga…

El pelirrojo limpió todo lo que había ensuciado al preparar la comida y en ningún momento levantó la mirada hacia Claire, que lo miraba desde la mesa sin saber qué decir. Los minutos pasaban eternamente lentos hasta que toda la cocina quedó impecable, entonces llegó el momento de que él se fuera.

-T-Taiga espera… Por favor…

Que hablara con esa voz temblorosa todo lo que quisiera; era obvio que no se iba a despedir. Es decir, ¿acaso esa _mocosa_ se merecía si quiera oír su voz en ese momento? Él, que venía sin rechistar -algunas veces- a prepararle la comida, que la cuidaba cuando estaba enferma, que la limpiaba la casa, que la trataba como… A una hermana. Y así se lo pagaba.

¿Y qué si Tatsuya ya no era su hermano? ¿Y qué si nada volvía a ser como antes? ¿Y qué si ahora eran simples rivales? Ella no tenía que habérselo echado en cara…

Esa idiota, ¿acaso había pensado sus palabras antes de hablar alguna vez? Tan irrespetuosa… ¿Enserio alguien como ella podía llegar a ser presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil? Si seguro que en cuanto se le juntaran más de dos problemas se pondría a llorar. Ella era así.

De repente, y sin haberse dado cuenta de que llevaba bastante tiempo caminando por la calle, Kagami paró en seco.

-Seguro que ahora está llorando… -este llevó la vista al cielo y no pudo evitar el chascar su lengua-. Sí, estará llorando como una niña pequeña…

 **10.1**

Era extraño que la madre de Atsushi lo llamara para ese tipo de recados. De hecho, ya era extraño el simple hecho de que lo llamara, así que suponía que no tenía otra opción que pedirle ir a él a por unas medicinas para su amigo. Y tampoco era como que le costara o algo así ya que, no solo mañana no tenían clase, sino que las fiestas de Navidad estaban por llegar y eso hacía reducir los deberes mandados. Pero le resultó bastante raro el no haber notado esa misma mañana que Atsushi estuviera tan mal, de hecho, nunca notaba cuándo estaba enfermo y cuando no; a diferencia de otros _síntomas_.

Quizás a parte de la asquerosa medicina que le había pedido la señora Murasakibara, podría comprarle algún que otro dulce para alegrarle el día. Porque no, no había notado que estaba enfermo esa mañana, pero sí que se había dado cuenta de otras muchas cosas: como el andar tan distraído hasta el punto de chocarse contra las puertas de clase, como el no decir "presente" cuando el profesor pasó lista hasta que le repitió mil veces su nombre, como ni si quiera comprarse esa comida basura de las máquinas a la hora del almuerzo… Y demasiadas cosas más.

Su mejor amigo era una persona que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo metido en _su_ mundo, pero no llegaba a tal punto.

 _*Flashback*_

 _-¿Por qué me molesta que a Claichin le guste Fuchin…?_

 _Solo había visto llorar a su mejor amigo una vez, y estaba seguro de que esta no iba a ser la segunda, porque se veía demasiado irritado como para empezar un llanto. Así que, antes de que el quedarse callado diera pase a más dudas, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió._

 _-¡N-no estás seguro de que le guste Fukui-senpai!_

 _-¿Pero tú sí, no? Murochin no lo negó cuando se lo pregunté –aunque Himuro iba a responder, el grandullón no le dejó-. Es cierto que tampoco lo confirmaste, sin embargo, por muy despistado que parezca, sé cuando Murochin esconde algo. Así que dime, ¿le gusta, cierto? –los ojos de Murasakibara estaban más apagados que de costumbre._

 _-Sí, a Kaichou le gusta Fukui._

 _Y esperó su reacción. Y esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó. Y siguió esperando porque estaba casi seguro de que su mejor amigo diría algo. Pero estuvo tan equivocado como cuando estaba casi seguro de que ganarían contra Seirin._

 _Murasakibara se mantuvo inerte unos segundos, lo suficiente para que Himuro se odiara a sí mismo. Se sintió tan culpable en ese corto espacio de tiempo que hubiera deseado no haber sabido nada del asunto, mantenerse al margen de los secreto como siempre hacía; porque fue un gran error oír la confesión de Claire._

 _Sacándole de sus pensamientos negativos hacia su persona, Himuro vio como Murasakibara empezaba a andar de nuevo y, sin comprender esa reacción, lo paró en seco colocándose justo delante de él lo más rápido que pudo. Y la sorpresa no tardó en llegarle al cuerpo porque se esperaba ver una mirada triste y cabizbaja como la de apenas unos segundos, sin embargo su mejor amigo había "vuelto a la normalidad". Con ese imborrable gesto en los ojos de indiferencia._

 _-Atsushi… ¿Te encuentras bien? –el que sus ojos se conectaran hizo darle un pequeño traspié-. Sabes que puedes contarme…_

 _-¿Ah…? Estoy bien, Murochin. Tal vez deberíamos pasar por la tienda de 24h antes de ir a casa, tengo mucha hambre –Murasakibara siguió su camino dejando a Himuro unos pasos atrás-. Si como una bolsa de patatas no creo que pueda cenar, así que mejor me compraré tres barritas… O quizás una tarrina de nerunerunerune o…_

 _El grandullón siguió hablando de comida durante todo el camino, incluso mientras ya la tenía entre las manos, seguía discutiendo consigo mismo sobre si lo que había comprado fue lo correcto. E Himuro descubrió una nueva cosa de su mejor amigo: ocultaba sus pensamientos amargos en grandes cantidades de dulce comida._

 _*Fin flashback*_

Tatsuya no sabía en qué momento, mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, había acabado pasándose la farmacia y llegado a la calle en donde vivía Claire. Lo único que hizo fue mirar las escaleras que llegaban a su puerta; estaba tan decepcionado consigo mismo que ni si quiera se atrevía a sorprenderse de haber llegado hasta allá.

Suspiró.

Si tan solo no supiera que a Claire le gustaba Fukui-senpai…

Y entonces, la idea de que Claire le acompaña a la casa de Atsushi no le pareció tan mala.

...Hasta que se encontró llamando a su puerta. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Algo como "hola Kaichou, vamos a ver a Atsushi que está enfermo"? ¿Es que acaso tenían tanta relación para ello? Él nunca había actuado por instituto, y ahora que lo hizo, se arrepintió tanto que estuvo a punto de salir de ahí corriendo, dejando la llamada como una _jugarreta_ de algún niño pequeño.

Pero la puerta se abrió.

- _Kon'nichiwa_ Kaichou, yo solo… -cuando una escusa iba a salir de su boca, vio como la pequeña chica cada vez estaba más cerca de su pecho-. ¿K-kaichou…? –y justo apoyó la cara contra él, apretando el agarre de sus manos en su chaqueta.

-Yo… Soy… Tan estúpida.

Cuando Himuro notó el llanto silencioso de la pequeña chica, sin comprender la situación, la apretó contra sí en un abrazo que había sido únicamente impulsivo; como un pequeño reflejo de acto de protección.

-Claire…

Esa situación no podría haber sido tan grave, si al amigo de la infancia que tenían en común y que recientemente había discutido con la presidenta de Yosen no se hubiera girado para ir a pedirla disculpas. Y que tampoco hubiera visto esa escena, pensando una idea muy equivocada a lo que realmente pasaba, que lo hizo girarse de nuevo sin interrumpir eso que le puso de nuevo de tan malhumor.

 **10.2**

-At-chan… -cuando su madre entró en su habitación tuvo que dejar de sorber el plato de sopa y prestarle atención-. Himuro-kun y una amiga tuya han venido a verte.

La señora Murasakibara salió del cuarto, dejando paso a Himuro y Claire, que en seguida localizaron a su gigante amigo incorporado en la cama, con una toalla húmeda en la frente y sujetando un bol de sopa que, probablemente, estuviera a punto de terminar. Y cuando este los miró a ellos, el gesto de indiferencia en sus ojos no cambió.

-Oh… Claichin, hola.

-Hola, _At-chan_ –dijo con burla.

Murasakibara frunció el ceño. Solo en su casa lo llamaban así y que esa pequeña y molesta chica lo hubiera descubierto no traía nada bueno. Sin embargo, la ignoró al ver a su mejor amigo dejando una bolsa de plástico fácilmente reconocible del 24h sobre su regazo.

-Yo también estoy aquí, Atsushi –siguió Himuro, sacando las cosas compradas de la bolsa-. Te he traído todo esto, para ver si mejoras.

Al gigante se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Muchas gracias, Murochin –y abrazó todos esos snacks, pero entonces vio algo que no parecía ser comprado-. ¿Hm…? Estos son… ¿ _Mochis_?

-Oh, esos son de parte de Kaichou –dijo como si nada.

Pero el que Murasakibara la mirara de esa forma tan sorprendido y, posiblemente, con un dejo de agradecimiento, hizo a Claire un _poquito_ feliz.

-Son caseros –añadió ella-. Así que no lo desperdicies, At-chan.

Lo que ella no sabía, y seguramente él tampoco comprendía mucho, era la alegría que esos dulces caseros habían producido en el grandullón. Entonces se llevó uno a la boca y lo saboreó lentamente, bajo los expectantes ojos de la presidenta.

-¡Están buenos!

-¿Y por qué lo dices como si fuera extraño? –gruñó Claire.

Y los tres se echaron a reír.

 **.**

 **¡Nos leemos, _bye_!**


End file.
